Backwards and Forwards
by peaceful village
Summary: Once the baby scandal is revealed and the truth comes out some kids are left with no hope, and the future is looking pretty dim. They find themselves waking up ten years into the future, but for spirits to move forwards, some have to go back...
1. Chapter 1

**So my last stories have been kind of downers, so I am writing one that is basically pure humor. I got inspired by cx7171's _Topsy turvy_ and another story I can't remember the name, but it was when Puck and Rachel had a son or sons and went into their future bodies. So if that is yours, or you knows whose it is let me know so I can credit them! **

**Takes place just after Sectioals**

**I own nothing... **

Three people couldn't sleep. Today's events kept on going over and over in their heads. The mistakes they made, the people that got hurt, and how it changed everything. They might have won, but they still felt so helpless, like nothing would ever be alright again. When they finally did sleep they dreaded the morning and wished all the bad would go away and leave only a bright future.

_New York 2019_

Rachel Berry woke up and something felt very strange. For one thing she had a tempurpedic pillow and the thing she was laying on clearly wasn't. She didn't have any girlfriends for sleepovers so she couldn't be at a friends house. Then Rachel realized that there was someone next to her. Her arm appeared to be laying across said person while they had their arm under her. The person shifted and Rachel closed her eyes tightly hoping they would think she was still sleeping. Rachel had to get out of here.

"Berry what the fuck are you doing in my bed?" A voice Rachel recognized said, "Wait, this isn't my bed." Noah Puckerman sat up and looked around. The covers fell reveling his bare chest. Rachel's cheeks burned. "Where am I?"

"I don't know," Rachel said sitting up too.

"Why are you wearing my old jersey?" Puck asked and Rachel looked down at herself to see she was wearing a McKinley High football jersey. He smirked, "Finally gave into me huh?"

"I most certainly did not!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well something happened to make us end up in bed together," Puck said rubbing his hand over his face, "I don't feel hung over." Rachel looked around again. It was a nice room. Big, the walls a soft white. A television was mounted on the wall in front of the bed. There was a bathroom off to the side and a walk in closet. There was a big window covered by curtains to her right. Rachel rubbed her temples and felt something cold against her cheek. She looked at her left hand and saw clear as day a wedding ring. She looked at Puck who had laid back down again also had a ring.

"Noah I think..." She began to say.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A voice said and then the person ran into the room. Rachel saw a little boy with olive skin, brown curly hair, and brown eyes jump onto the bed. "Wake up!" He looked about five.

"Um...Sweetie I think you might be mistaken," Rachel said gently, "I don't have any children." The boy only rolled his eyes.

"You always say that," The boy said, "You say that I am too much like Daddy so I can't be yours. But I have your eyes. See?" The boy moved closer and Rachel say eyes identical to her own staring at her. Rachel looked over at Puck who was just staring at the kid.

"I do see," Rachel said smiling, "Now I will be out in a minute to make you breakfast alright?" The boy nodded, and after giving them both a hug, left. She turned to Puck, "Noah, that boy thinks we are his parents."

"Yeah heard that," Puck said, "And admit it Berry, the kid looks just like me."

"Well I must be dreaming then," Rachel said coming to the only logical conclusion.

"You dream about me?" Puck said with a smirk. Rachel blushed again,

"One cannot control their dreams," Rachel said nose in the air. Rachel then went on to pinch herself. "Owe."

"Well that is what happens when you pinch yourself," Puck said rolling his eyes.

"No, I mean if I am dreaming that should not have hurt." Rachel said her eyes wide, "This...this is really happening." Puck pinched himself and winced.

"I am married to Berry?" He said to himself.

"I actually procreated with Noah Puckerman?" Rachel whispered.

"Mom!" The boy yelled.

"We need to figure out his name," Rachel said and Puck smiled.

"That would be good to know," Puck said and looked around. Seeing a picture of the boy he pulled it out of the frame and turned it around. _Evan Puckerman, kindergarten_. "It's Evan. The kids name is Evan."

"Wonder why we chose that?" Rachel asked, "It certainly wasn't on any of the lists I made when I was a little girl. I had always liked the name Gilbert, from _Anne of Green Gables_ of course. And..."

"Names Berry? That is what you are focusing on?" Puck said snapping Rachel out of her rant.

"Well I don't know what to do about the rest I..." Rachel was cut off by the phone ringing. She looked over at her nightstand and the name _Sam_ was on the screen. "Who is Sam?"

"I don't know." Puck said, "Just answer it."

"Hello?" Rachel said tentatively into the phone.

"Hey Rach," A male voice "Sam" said, "Still on for lunch today? Miss hanging out with you, it has been a long time since it was just us."

"Uh...yeah miss you too," Rachel said not knowing what else to say. Why was a man not her husband saying he was missing her? Was she having an affair? Her life was so scandalous...

"I got to go practice is starting," Sam told her, "Tell Puck I said hey and looking forward to tonight, it is going to be pretty insane." Okay, she wasn't having an affair. Good to know.

"Okay I will," Rachel said, "Where are we lunching?"

"That place on the corner of 2nd and 9th right?" Sam said, "It has that fake food you like. See you bestie."

"Right, see you." Rachel said and hung up. Puck looked at her, "Apparently Sam says "Hey" and looking forward to seeing you tonight. I am also having lunch with him apparently."

"No you're not," Puck said getting up, "I am not letting you go off to meet a stranger. You are just going to have to bring your hubby along."

"Mom! Dad!" Evan yelled out again, "Jeez what are you doing? Do I need to go into my room and put my i-pod on again?"

"Coming Sweetie," Rachel said getting out of bed and putting on the robe hanging on the door. "So I guess play along till we figure out what is going on?"

"Okay," Puck said getting up, "Just till be figure out what is going on. Puckzilla isn't the marrying kind." Rachel just rolled her eyes.

_New York, 2019 A Couple Blocks Over _

Quinn had been crying for what seemed like days. She had been so stupid for thinking she could get away with it. Couldn't they understand that she was just scared? Quinn might be a mom to be but she was only 16. She didn't mean to get pregnant. It was just a big messy mistake. She woke up and saw that she wasn't in Puck's sister's room anymore. Becks had been nice about everything and didn't really mind Quinn sharing her room and taking over her bed. Rebecca had always been a sweet kid. This wasn't Beck's room though. It was a lot bigger and have a nice TV in front of the bed. The bed which was huge. There was a bathroom to the side and two walk in closets. The window was large but covered by expensive looking curtains. How did she get here? Quinn's hand rested on her baby bump. At least one thing was the same. She looked at the hand covering her belly and noticed a wedding ring on her left ring finger. Her eyes went wide. She took it off and looked at it. There was a inscription inside. _Lucky. _What did that mean? The ring was platinum too. Quinn shook her head.

"Mommy!" A voice yelled and a blond haired blue eyed little girl ran into the room. She couldn't be more then four. "Mommy!" She jumped onto the bed and hugged Quinn. "Daddy left for practice and told me to remind you that you are to stay in bed all day and for me not to laugh at the strange things you eat. Can I stay in here and watch cartoons Mommy?" Quinn only stared at her. "Mommy?"

"Sure you can Princess," Quinn said the "Princess" slipping out. The girl smiled and laid next to her. The phone on the nightstand began to ring. Quinn looked at the caller ID. _Santana_. Maybe she knew what was going on.

"Hello?" Quinn said into the phone.

"Hey Bitch," Santana said from the other line, "What's up? Sammy Boy at practice already?"

"Yes," Quinn said remembering what the girl had told her.

"Just you and Sophie then?" Santana said, "I really hate you sometimes. I am slaving over mountains of paperwork, okay maybe I will just pass it off to someone else, but I still have to wake up at an ungodly hour. And what my friend are you doing? Nothing. You are just the lucky bitch that, thanks to me, your hubby makes millions and you don't have to work."

"I don't?" Quinn said. _Husband that makes millions? _

"Oh I forgot your title is caregiver," Santana said with a snort, "Not that is it hard. That freaking kid of yours walks around with a halo over her little blond head. Not at all like Puck and Bee's little monster."

"Right," Quinn said letting the information sink in.

"Well just wanted to say "hi" and avoid work," Santana said, "I will see you tonight when we get drinks with Bee and Britt."

"Okay," Quinn said not sure what was going on.

"Bye Bitch," And Santana hung up.

"Was that Aunty Santana?" The little girl, Sophie Quinn guessed, said.

"Yes, it was," Quinn said and Sophie cuddled closer.

"Love you Mommy." She said and Quinn smiled. Even if this wasn't her child it was nice to hear. She would freak out later. For now she would just stay here and play with the little girl's hair.

_Lima, Ohio 2009_

Puck had rolled off the bed. He hadn't done that it years. Mostly because the bed he shared with his hot wife was huge, and she usually laid half on top of him keeping Puck in place. But there was no wifey. She was probably fixing Evan something to eat. They had the day off, one of the few they both shared.

"Baby?" Puck said sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Rachel?" Nothing. Puck opened his eyes and found that he wasn't in his bedroom in New York, but back in his bedroom in Lima, Ohio. What? Puck was a Dad now, and had gotten a lot of better at not getting so drunk that he would not remembered what happened the day before. And when that usually happened Rachel appeared with a glass of water and a painkiller. But he didn't have a hangover.

"Noah wake up and get ready for school!" A voice called.

"Ma?" Puck said confused.

"Yes it is your mother and get Quinn and your sister up to!" His mother called.

"Quinn is here?" Puck said to himself. He didn't remember the Evans getting in a fight and when that usually happened Quinn kicked Sam out for the night.

"Noah!"

_Lima, Ohio 2009 The Next Room Over _

Quinn woke up alone. Sam had to leave early for practice which she hated. She loved waking up next to him. After six years of marriage she never got tired of it. Her hand went to her belly. The baby kicked in return. It was another girl, and Sam would be even more outnumbered. Sophie already had Sam wrapped around her finger, or really anyone she came in contact with. And Sam had been "wiped" according to Puck since he was 17. They were wrong. If anything she was wiped. He had come into her life twice, each time when she insisted she didn't need anyone and he ended up proving her wrong. She needed Sam, and Quinn wasn't afraid to say it. Quinn sat up and something was strange. First Sophie didn't run in and jump into bed with her, and second she was not in her bed. Or her room. This was Beck's room in Puck's house where she had lived during one of the hardest times of her life. The door opened and Puck came into the room. Quinn didn't know what to do. Was he lost like her? Or was he in the past too?

"Quinn," He said tentatively, "You awake?"

"Am I dreaming? Why am I here?" Quinn asked him and relief came over Puck's face.

"Thank God," Puck said, "I don't know how I got here, I was in New York when I went to bed last night and woke up here."

"Where is Sam?" Quinn asked knowing Puck had no idea.

"You haven't met him yet," Puck told her, "I think we are in the past, and that baby in your stomach is Beth, not another Evans angel."

"What?" Quinn said getting up, "Where is Sophie?"

"Q, we haven't have our kids yet," Puck said trying to calm her down, "We are sixteen again. I pinched myself over and over again, I am not waking up. It is true Q."

_Lima, Ohio 2009 Three Blocks Away_

Yellow. That is what Rachel saw when she woke up. Her husband would die before he allowed her to paint their bedroom yellow. They had settled for a neutral white. She also noticed the lack of her husband. She had been using his chest as a pillow for years, not the tempurpedic one from her childhood.

"Noah?" Rachel said looking around. Even this was different. When they did go back home and stayed at Rachel's old house in her old room the pictures and posters on her wall were different. On Rachel's nightstand she had kept a framed photo of her and Noah one of the few shots when she got him to smile and not smirk. She looked and saw it was not there. There was one of her and her Dad's in it's place. Just like there had been until she was seventeen and began to date Noah. So that meant she was in the sixteen year old version of her room.

"Pumpkin time to get ready for school!" Daddy called out.

"School?" Rachel said confused, she hadn't attended McKinley in eight years.

"Hurry on now, you will be late!" Daddy yelled out. "Only two years to go! The sooner you go the faster it will be!" Rachel's eyes went wide. Was she...sixteen? Rachel touched her chest. This was her pre-pregnant chest. Rachel pinched her arm. Nothing.

"Oh poo." Rachel said getting out of bed.

**What did you think? Readable? Want more? Well seven reviews and I will post more! **

**There isn't going to be a ton of Quinn and Sam btw, just at the beginning. This isn't going to be very long either, just a bit of comic relief...**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I don't know how well fours year old's talk, so just go with it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing... **

_Lima, 2009_

Rachel had forgotten how much she had disliked high school. It had been such a long time ago and she had blocked out most of the bad memories. She felt like screaming to the people glaring at her that she was a Tony award nominated actress on Broadway! Her name was in lights! Just like she has always said they would be. Rachel was thankful at least by this time Noah had stopped throwing shushes in her face, she couldn't deal with her future husband hitting her with cold beverages right now. What was she supposed to do now? Pretend to take it? Not scream out how successful she had become? And what about Evan? She needed her little boy. Rachel smiled at Santana who just looked at her like Rachel was scum on her shoe. Great so Santana obviously was her old self. Now she had no friends again. Rachel saw Puck and Quinn enter the school and and she was scared to approach them, but once she caught eyes with Puck she knew he was her husband and not the sixteen year old he looked like. Rachel had almost forgotten the Mohawk, even though Noah and Evan had been begging her to let Evan shave his head into one too.

"Noah," She said smiling as she stood in front of him. She resisted the urge to hug him, Rachel didn't want to draw attention to herself or give anything away. Instead she turned to Quinn who was smiling rather than scowling at her. "Quinn, thank God."

"We don't know what's going on," Puck said softly, "We both woke up at my house with my Mom hollering at us to get up. I said "Hey" to Finn and he told me to get bent. So everyone apparently isn't like us." People were starting to look at them. The three weren't friends yet and here they were talking in public.

"Come over to my house later." Rachel said and then winked and stuck her nose up in the air and walked back down the hall.

"Crazy Berry is back," Puck said to Quinn and she laughed. Then her smile dropped, "What is it?"

"You have each other but my Sam isn't here," Quinn said her face glum. Puck put an arm around her and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"We have moved past this don't forgot," Puck said, "We get through this year and everything is going great for us. Remember that."

"Well that is then not now," Quinn said her pregnant temper rising, "Now I am back to being a pregnant teen in high school hell. I want to be back home in New York."

"Listen I want Sam here just as much as you do," Puck said putting his hands up in surrender, "He is the only one who can calm your pregnant brain and shares the crazy with me." Quinn's eyes watered. "Shit Q, don't cry. Please, am I sure this is some messed up thing going on with the universe and we will be back home tomorrow."

"Okay," Quinn said taking his hand and they walked down the hall. At least they could at least be friendly with each other, the two were supposed to be dating after all. Quinn's hand went to her neck only to find her cross there instead of the promise ring Sam gave her their junior year. "Do you think we can change things?"

"I don't think so," Puck said, "If we did I think we would forgot our future memories. I mean I remember my job, that I'm married to Bee, and have a son. You obviously remember Sam."

"I just hated how everyone stared at me," Quinn said softly, "I never wanted to feel like this again."

"I got ya, Q," Puck said smiling, "I have had your back for ten years, and always will Baby Mama." Quinn laughed.

"Thanks Puck," Quinn said and squeezed his hand, "At least we all have each other."

_New York, 2019_

Realizing that they could not leave the kid alone, Rachel, Puck, and Evan were all walking to 2nd and 9th to have lunch with the mysterious Sam. Or as Evan called him, "Uncle Sammy." Evan was holding both of their hands standing between them. Rachel and Puck didn't know anything about their relationship so they thought it best to hide behind the kid.

"This is the place," Rachel said pointing to the restaurant on the corner. Evan let go of their hands and ran over to the entrance. "Evan!" Rachel called out chasing after him. She stopped when she saw a man pick up Evan and throw him in the air.

"Uncle Sammy!" Evan said smiling. Rachel's mouth fell open. This was Sam? This gorgeous man was Sam? He was tall obviously built, a huge mouth that made it look like he was a great kisser, and pretty blue eyes. When did Rachel start to have friends that looked like this?

"Hey Buddy," Sam said grinning he put him down when he saw Rachel. He walked over and said, "Hey Bee," And then hugged her, yep she was right definitely built. Sam then looked behind her. "Should have known you and Puckerman couldn't go five minutes without each other. Hey Man." Sam shook Puck's hand and Rachel saw his wedding ring. As the four walked in the hostess grinned and said,

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman," The girl said, "Your table will be right up, and your meal is on us of course." Rachel looked wide eyed at Puck who shrugged. "Mr. Evans, Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Puckerman nice to have you with us."

"Make sure to give her an autograph before you leave," Sam whispered to her.

"I'm famous," Rachel said quietly obviously in awe to Puck who smirked.

"Course you are Berry," Puck said lightly nudging her, "I always knew you would be." Rachel blushed. The four sat down and Rachel put a napkin on Evan's lap and was surprised how easy it was to go into mother mode. Even if this was some weird mixed up reality.

"So you and Evan can come over around seven," Sam said looking at Puck, "The girls will want to leave as soon as they can."

"We will?" Rachel said.

"Well yeah," Sam said, "You haven't had a girls night in a while and Q has been drilling me over and over to let her have one, and she is in her crazy pregnancy mood now."

"Quinn," Rachel said in understanding. She had heard Sue and Santana both call the cheerleader that. Puck couldn't help but frown a bit, wasn't Quinn his girl?

"Yeah, you know, my wife, one of your best friends, the girl you bitch about your husbands with?" Sam said looking at her curiously, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Rachel lied, she was so not fine, "Just a little tired. Maybe I should cancel tonight."

"You can try," Sam said smiling, "But Santana would most likely pick your lock and kidnap you. I know you have a busy life, but let me and Puck take care of the kids tonight. You need to have fun, isn't that right Puck?" Puck who had been staring at him blankly taking the information in snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, we totally got it," Puck said and to his great relief the waitress came to take their order. Somehow they got through the rest of lunch, sticking to small subjects and the weather. Sam looked at them strangely knowing something was up, but didn't dig further. She got a text as they walked back to their apartment. It was from Sam.

_Are you guys fighting? _

_ **No, no everything is perfect**_

_Okay if you insist_

"Sam thinks we are fighting," Rachel told Puck who was going through their room trying to find more information about where and who they were.

"I'm a cop!" Puck called out making Rachel jump. She looked and saw a grinning Puck holding up a badge. Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"How are you a cop?" Rachel asked amazed at the revelation.

"Who cares," Puck said still grinning like an idiot. "Say hello to Detective Puckerman." Rachel couldn't help but smile at how excited he looked.

"What is the world coming to when someone deliberately gives Noah Puckerman a gun," Rachel said shaking her head. Puck wasn't listening he was too busy shooting at invisible people and creeping around the corner as if he was trying to catch someone by surprise.

"Mommy! Dad!" Evan yelled coming into their room. He hugged her tightly around her waist and Rachel kissed the top of his head. Evan then ran over to Puck who grabbed and spun him around, Evan giggling the whole time. Rachel looked on them fondly. This was nice.

_New York, 2019_

Quinn had to stop herself from screaming when a naked man walked through the room. Quinn had gotten Sophie her lunch and set her down for a nap, and Quinn apparently fell asleep too, and when she woke up a man walked from the closet to the bathroom naked. After getting over her shock Quinn's face turned bright red. She had never seen a naked man this close before. Sure when she was with Puck it was kinda dark out and pretty rushed so she never really saw _everything._

Quinn had done a bit of research about her "life" here. When she had finally left her bedroom that morning she was shocked at how big the apartment was. Her "husband" was indeed very wealthy. He played football apparently. She discovered soon that Quinn had not married Puck or Finn because the picture on the mantel showed her standing next to a good looking blond man wearing a wedding dress. Sam his name was. She recognized that Sophie and her husband had the same eyes. Quinn found an album and began to look through it while Sophie watched a movie. There was a lot of photos of New Directions and apparently they win Nationals their senior year. To her utter shock there was a picture of her and Rachel Berry hugging and smiling for the camera. Another of Quinn, Rachel, and Santana all holding beers up and smiling. They seemed like they were really good friends, the two girls were the bridesmaids at Quinn's wedding. How did that happen?

"So just make sure to have fun tonight," Sam said coming back after taking a shower thankfully wearing a towel this time, "Don't worry about Sophie, I won't let Evan flirt with her. I don't even know how a five year old kid is able to flirt, but somehow the little guy manages too. Must be Puck's genes coming though."

"He is a flirt," Quinn agreed. Somethings never change.

"I still don't understand how Rachel was able to tame him so quickly," Sam said, "He thinks I am wiped, but he is worse then me."

"Rachel?" Quinn said trying to control her blush as he removed the towel and began to get dressed. Considering she had two kids and was married to this man she must have seen him naked before, but right now she was a sixteen year old girl.

"I know, right?" Sam said with a laugh, "Only Crazy Berry could get Puckzilla to settle down. Don't tell her I called her crazy, she still is a little sensitive about it. I am her best friend so I get away with it sometimes, but Puck told me she has been extra moody. If you ask me I think she is pregnant, so try and stop her from drinking tonight, okay? Just say that it is unfair you are the only one not drinking and guilt her into it."

"Okay," Quinn said not knowing what else to say.

"You stay in bed, I'll go get Soph her snack," Her husband kissed her on the forehead and left. It felt nice, but she had bigger matters to attend to. Apparently she was going out with Santana and Rachel tonight, how was she going to pull that off?

_Lima, 2009_

They almost blew their cover within minutes of the start of Glee Club. Rachel had dropped her pen and Puck, who had been trying not to stand too close, picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thanks Honey," Rachel said and the room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Rachel's eyes went wide but then she started to sing,_ "H__oney pie you are making me crazy. I'm in love but I'm lazy. So won't you please come home..." _She then started to sing the rest of the song softly to herself. Everyone seemed to buy it because they didn't press further.

"Good thing you taught her to become such a bullshitter," Quinn whispered to Puck and he laughed.

"Yeah, that and a mean right hook." Puck said and Quinn giggled. Rachel frowned slightly. She wished she could go over and talk to them. Puck caught it and and got out his phone and sent her a text.

_Love you Baby_

_ Me two Bee-Q_

Something caught Puck's eye when Quinn closed the text page. Facebook had been up and he saw a familiar name. This was awesome! Q was Facebook stalking Sam Evans!

"So that is why you have been glued to your phone all day!" Puck said loudly causing everyone to look at them. Quinn turned red. "You stalker, write anything on his wall?" Puck then grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Something like I love you? You are so hot and excite my lady parts?"

"Puck give it back!" Quinn said trying to grab the phone, but Puck held it above his head.

"You haven't?" Puck said his eyes dancing, "Well I will just write it for you. Dear Trouty Mouth, exactly how talented are those massive lips of yours?"

"Puckerman!" Quinn yelled but Puck only laughed, "Rachel make him give it back!"

"Noah, give her back her phone," Rachel said walking over ignoring the stares.

"Don't think so," Puck said with a smirk, "You can't tell me what to do." The whole class just watched the scene unfold as if the three had gone bonkers.

"Really?" Rachel said raising one eyebrow, "Should I tell Mr. Schue about the time you and Santana came in here and got friendly on the piano? Or maybe when you..." Puck automatically gave Quinn back the phone. Sucker. No matter where they were, Rachel owned him. It was quite amusing for Puck to think otherwise.

"You did what!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

**So what did you think? **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, read, faved, altered, you are all amazing! **

**Basically one of the only reasons I made Quinn go back too was that she could Facebook stalk Sam...**

**Okay so I know some of you were confused so here is what is going on - Rachel, Quinn, and Puck's spirits, souls, whatever, got sent ten years into the future. Because two spirits cannot occupy the same body (something I made up) the future selves got sent to the past. Hopefully that clears things up! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

_New York, 2019_

"How are we going to pull this off?" Rachel said through clenched teeth, "I am supposed to have drinks with girls who, when I last checked, hate me. I am an actress, but I have limits Noah."

"You'll be fine Baby," Puck assured her, "Just reminisce about old times or something, oh talk about the kids. Girls love that shit."

"I don't know anything about my kid!" Rachel hissed, "I should have just gone to sleep so I can wake up and be back in my own bed." Puck pinched her, "Owe! What was that for!"

"This isn't a dream Sweetheart," Puck reminded her.

"I wondered if you blackmailed me into marrying you or something," Rachel said, "Or that thing you said about your mother locking me up was actually true."

"I guess we will find out in a couple years," Puck said smirking.

"How are we married?" Rachel said more to herself.

"Because we are a couple of hot Jews," Puck answered, "It's natural." Rachel couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

_Lima, 2009_

"Okay so we just have to live life pretending not to know how everything turns out," Rachel said pacing in front of her bed that Quinn and Puck were sitting on. "Everything we experienced made us who we are today."

"So you and I can't become a couple sooner?" Puck asked with a slight pout.

"No," Rachel replied, "I need to experience being with Jesse and Finn because after them I knew you were the one I am supposed to be with. I don't have to wonder. It is always going to be you for me." She took Puck's hand and kissed it.

"So I have to watch my wife moon over two guys?" Puck said, "And what about the egg thing?"

"I have had to live with the knowledge that you have had sex with my three best friends for the last ten years," Rachel countered, "If I can do that you can do this." Quinn bit her lip to hid her smile. She really did wonder if Puck ever won an argument. Her guess was that he had not. "Egging me was humiliating, but I think that was the moment when everyone in Glee Club realized that they did care about me."

"I guess," Puck said with a shrug.

"Okay, so according to what I have gathered tomorrow Finn breaks up with me and I sing _Gives_ _You Hell_ to him." Rachel informed them, "Then I need to go to the library and "accidentally" run into Jesse." Puck crossed his arms not liking this one bit.

"Okay thats fine, but what about when St. Shitface tries to get into your pants?" Puck said, "I don't give crap about messing things up, Puckzilla don't share."

"I promise I will keep the kissing to the absolute minimum." Rachel said and Puck snorted, "Well I have to kiss them so just get over it. And you and Quinn have to pretend to be a couple too."

"I remember you singing _Gives You Hell_," Quinn said changing the subject, "It was pretty awesome, and Finn sure deserved to be called out like that. But I have an idea."

"What?" Rachel asked. Quinn walked over to her closet.

"Just give him a little show of what he gave up," Quinn said smirking.

"What did you have in mind?" Rachel asked and Quinn threw an outfit at her. "Really?"

"We aren't changing anything really," Quinn said with a shrug, "You still wore red the last time you sung it."

_Lima, 2009_

Rachel sat crossing her legs with a stern serious look on her face, just like she had done ten years ago. Finn had given her the brush off and the feeling of anger and sadness came rushing back. Oh it was on.

"Look how pissed she looks," Quinn whispered to Puck who smirked, "Finn is going to get his ass handed to him."

"That's my girl." He said and Mr. Schue came into the classroom.

"Got to get moving on those Hello numbers," He said putting down his briefcase. "Who has got something to show us? Volunteers?" Rachel put her hand up.

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said, "I think I have a song that sums up my feelings perfectly."

"Here it comes," Quinn whispered.

"Fantastic Rachel," Mr. Schue said, "Show us what you got."

"I promise I will," Rachel said and the music began to play. She stared at Finn hands on her hips and began to sing.

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
>And it never feels out of place<em>

_When you see my face_  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>

She then began to walk over to Finn like she remembered.

_Now where's your picket fence love__  
><em>_And where's that shiny car,__  
><em>_And did it ever get you far_

Rachel put her face right next to him and smirked at Santana.

_You've never seem so tense love__  
><em>_I've never seen you fall so hard,__  
><em>_Do you even know where you are_

This time however instead of pulling Kurt out of his chair Rachel undid the jacket she had been wearing to revel the low cut, didn't hide much, red dress she was sporting. She unzipped it slowly letting the boys take her in. All eyes went wide and jaws were on the floor. Rachel also put more make-up on then she usually did. They think she looks hot now, they should see her on the red carpet for the Tonys. Damn.

_And truth be told I miss you__  
><em>_And truth be told I'm lying_

She threw the jacket at Matt and then sat down on Artie's lap while she sang the chorus and everyone, except Finn, joined in.

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way_

Rachel got up off Artie's lap leaving him wide eyed. She than began to walk and dance around.

_Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<em>

Rachel ran a finger along Puck's chest as she sang the next line. She felt him shiver when she touched him.

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Rachel jumped down off the steps and pointed to Mike like she had done before.

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me__  
><em>_You can take back your memories they're no good to me__  
><em>_And here's all your lies,__  
><em>_You can look me in my eyes_

She pointed at Finn to really make sure that yes, Rachel was calling him out. Quinn snickered and clapped louder.

_With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

Rachel fake kicked Mike so he fell to the ground. Everyone got up and began to dance and sing along.

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
><em>_Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell__  
><em>_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell_

Rachel stood up on the chair while everyone circled around her.

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
>You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well <em>

Instead of jumping back onto the seat Rachel jumped on Puck who caught her making the big finish.

"You may put me down now Noah," Rachel said and Puck set her on the ground, "Thank you for catching me."

"No problem Babe," Puck said resisting the urge to wink. Quinn giggled again, she wondered if anyone could see the sparks flying out between them. Her phone vibrated and she got it out and saw that Sam had posted something else on Facebook. Quinn grinned, he was such a dork.

"Stalker," Puck mouthed to her and Quinn glared.

_New York, 2019_

Rachel was getting ready for her night out and Puck was playing in the living room with Evan. She kept hearing the sound of fake crashes and of things being blown up. Boys and their sound effects. It warmed her heart listening to them laugh.

"Baby we are going to be late," Puck called out and Rachel couldn't help but giggle. Since when did Noah Puckerman care about being late? Puck walked into the bathroom she was in. "Evan is getting pretty impatient. Apparently our kid has a major crush on this Sophie and he won't shut up about her."

"Okay I am ready," Rachel said and faced him. Puck's eyes went up and down her body taking her appearance in.

"Not bad Baby," Puck said smirking. Rachel's cheeks went red.

"You look pretty Mommy," Evan said when Rachel and Puck walked back into the living room.

"Prettier then Sophie?" Rachel teased and Evan blushed.

"No one is prettier then you," Evan said grinning and Rachel felt like crying. She held her arms out and Evan hugged her. "Baby boy." Rachel didn't think it was possible to love someone she just met this much. She held him tighter.

"Mom," Evan squeaked, "Can't...breath..." Rachel let him go.

"Sorry Sweetie, now go put your shoes on," Rachel said Evan ran to do as she asked. "He's perfect," Rachel said to Puck. Before he could stop himself Puck put his arm around her and pulled her close. Rachel leaned into him. No, this wasn't bad at all.

"Let's go." Rachel said breaking the silence, "I have the address, so we just need to call a cab."

"Lead the way," Puck said.

_New York, 2019 A couple blocks over _

Quinn was slowly getting used to having Sam around. It still felt a little weird because when they passed each other he would rub her back or kiss her shoulder. Which should be good. Quinn would want an affectionate, but not over the top, husband. But she was only 16. She had never had anyone treat her with such love.

"Q, are you sure you are feeling okay?" Sam asked again. Sophie was in her room reading while Quinn and Sam talked in the kitchen.

"I am fine, really," Quinn said and Sam nodded.

"Look, you're scared I get it, but remember Beth and Sophie were perfectly healthy." Sam said, "The miscarriage took a lot out of you, but everything has been perfect with this baby."

"Miscarriage?" Quinn said confused.

"Quinn I know you like to act like things never happened," Sam said carefully. "But we were both really torn up so don't pretend that it was nothing."

"Okay," Quinn said softly. She had miscarriage. That must have been really hard. Quinn put her hand on her stomach and felt a kick back. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Shannon still kicking around in there?" Sam said smiling. Quinn smiled too. The baby's name was Shannon.

"Sure is," Quinn told him, "I'm sorry, I am just feeling a bit overwhelmed." Which was true, having no idea what was going on is quite overwhelming.

"Well you have tonight to completely relax," Sam said kissing her cheek, "And remember what I said about Rachel."

"She might be pregnant," Quinn said, "Got it, no drinking." The doorbell rang.

"That must be Rachel and Puck," Sam said and went to answer the door. Quinn bit her lip. She heard voices and walked out of the kitchen to the large front room. Sam was hugging an older Rachel and Puck. Puck was holding the hand of a little boy who looked just like him. Except the boy had longish curly hair. Evan.

"Quinn where are you!" Sam called out.

"Right here," Quinn said taking a deep breath and walking into view. She tentatively walked over and suddenly the little boy slammed into her hugging her tightly.

"Aunt Q!" Evan said obviously really happy to see her. Quinn hugged the child back. He was pretty adorable, even if he did belong to man-hands. Suddenly another child's voice joined them.

"Aunt Rachel Uncle Puck!" A blond girl ran over to Puck and Rachel and hugged them both with her small arms.

"Soph, let them in the door first," Sam said laughing at his daughter. Sophie let go, but held onto Rachel's hand.

"Ready to go Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Quinn said. The air was very awkward around them.

"Well you have been getting ready to go out for the last hour," Sam teased. "Okay you girls go, Puckerman and I got the kids." Rachel and Quinn looked at each other.

"Of course," Rachel said forcing a smile, "Come on...friend." Quinn didn't say anything. They two girls kissed their kids and left closing the door behind them.

**What did you think? Let me know! **

**Sorry this took so long. I have been having writers block...with like everything. Still am a little bit. It is kind of hard when all your "ships" crash and sink so to speak.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, alerting, all that jazz! You are awesome. Gold stars.**

**Seriously? Engaged? Could there be anymore of a sitcom cliché? Boy Meets World, One Tree Hill, The OC, everyone other show with a high school/teenage marriage? At least those couples had chemistry...**

**I did like Quinn's song and how all the boys were in it. Sam's dance was the best though and it was different then Puck and Finn, and the way he was sitting there waiting! Damn! Again damn. **

**Does Finn have chemistry with anyone? **

**Sorry about the witch AN, things just burn my toast. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing...**

_Lima_

"Now I have to go and accidentally run into Jesse." Rachel told Quinn and Puck. He crossed his arms and frowned. "I will call you later." Puck nodded and they kissed quickly before Puck and Quinn snuck out of the house hoping no one had seen them go in.

"We are going too," Puck said once they were outside.

"Go where?" Quinn asked.

"To spy on Jesse and Rachel, make sure he keeps his paws off my wife," Puck answered. Quinn blinked and then sighed.

"I wish Sam was here so he could talk you out of doing these stupid things that come into your head," Quinn said, "Rachel won't like you spying on her. I can hear the argument in my head already."

"Whatever," Puck said and grabbed her hand. Yep, Quinn really wished Sam was here because Rachel was going to be so pissed.

"Shh..." Puck said to Quinn as they hid behind the shelves watching Rachel and Jesse talk, "Smug asshole." Then they started singing together and fire seemed to be coming out of Puck's eyes.

"Puck she is just pretending," Quinn reminded him, "See how she is leaning away from him? The body language clearly shows she is not interested."

"She does sound great though," Puck said listening to her. "We better get out of here before she sees us. Can't I accidentally crash him into a wall or something first?"

"No, you can't go all Puckzilla on him," Quinn said, "Now come on."

"So do you want to go out tonight?" Jesse asked her and Rachel shrugged.

"Why not," She said getting up, "Pick me up at seven, and don't be late." Rachel walked away confidently. He wasn't going to get the better of her this time.

_New York_

"Bitches!" Santana yelled as soon as she saw Rachel and Quinn. She went over and hugged them and then kissed them both on the lips. "Finally you were able to drag yourselves from your perfect little families."

"Yep here we are," Rachel said trying not to be too fazed by the fact that Santana had just kissed her.

"Well come on let's drink!" Santana said taking their hands and leading them over to where Brittney was sitting at the bar, "Well not you Quinn, but lets get you a beer Bee."

"Sure," Rachel said thinking she needed to try and act her age, she didn't have to drink it. To everyone's shock Quinn cried,

"No!" They all looked at her startled. "Um...I mean since I can't drink I think one other person should stay sober, and I elect Rachel."

"Kill joy," Santana said, "Is that okay Bee? Quinn might be carrying and Evan's Angel, but she is a scary pregnant lady."

"That's fine," Rachel said, "I have been feeling a bit sick anyway." Which was true. Rachel was feeling a little odd, but she guessed it was from the time jump. The air was awkward again.

"Are you two okay?" Santana asked them. "You both seem off..." Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, really looked at each other.

"You couldn't..." Rachel started.

"Are you..." Quinn stammered, "Man hands?" Rachel's eyes went wide.

"HBIC?" Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

"Oh my god," They said together.

_Lima_

Rachel took Jesse by the collar and pulled him down so she was in his face, "If this is some kind of joke or scam, I will endz you, understand? I will break your nose, not let you set it, so your good looks will be gone. Every time you look in the mirror you will think back to the time when you tried to screw over Rachel Pu...Berry. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Jesse said a quiver in his voice.

"Good," Rachel said and then walked away in the direction she knew Shelby was in. "Hello Shelby," Rachel said cheerfully to the choir directors shock, "You weren't spying on us were you? Because I assure that our relationship will not get in the way of the competition. I want to win too badly for that."

"Good," Shelby said.

"You know seeing you up close we look a great deal alike," Rachel said causally, "Weird." With that she left the auditorium leaving two speechless people behind her.

Later the club cornered just like they knew they would after Finn squealed she was dating Jesse. "If you don't stop dating him you're out," Kurt said and Rachel shrugged.

"Fine," Rachel said not fighting them to everyone's shock, "This club, you, mean more to me then any guy. I suppose I will sacrifice my own happiness for the good of the club."

"This is for the best," Mercedes told her.

"Don't worry," Rachel said, "I don't think Jesse is my true love, but I guess I will never find out."

"I know it is all about Finn," Kurt said rolling his eyes. Rachel just smirked. Tina and Artie looked at each other. That smirk reminded them of one Noah Puckerman.

P&R

"The only thing I needed to fix was us," Finn said and Rachel felt like rolling her eyes, "I want us to be together, a real couple."

"You rejected me, and then forced me to break up another guy," Rachel reminded him, "And you expect me to come crawling back to you because you decided you _do_ want me? It doesn't work that way Finn. I deserve more than that."

"Rachel I'm sorry," Finn said.

"I'm a prize Finn," Rachel said, "You have to earn me, win me."

"Well I guess I will have to prove myself then," Finn said and Rachel nodded not knowing what else to say.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel said later in Glee Club.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Schue said.

"Due to personal issues I was hoping I could get a new dance partner?" Rachel asked. "Finn and I would of course still continue to be co-captains and sing lead, but I would prefer dancing with someone else for a while."

"What?" Finn said confused, "Why?"

"She means she doesn't want you to touch her, Frankenteen" Santana said clearing it up.

"Who do you have in mind?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well I was thinking Noah," Rachel said, "Both him and Finn are football players and similar in build, though Noah is a great deal stronger and more built then Finn." The class snickered. "So when I am ready to dance with Finn again the transition won't be that different."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Mr. Schue said and then looked at Puck, "Do you mind Puck?"

"Whatever," Puck said with a shrug. Rachel looked back at him and he smirked. Something that did not go unnoticed by Santana.

_New York_

"So what is the deal with you and Rachel?" Sam asked Puck as they played video games while the kids were in Sophie's room playing with them checking in to make sure that Evan hadn't convinced her to play doctor, "I know you too well, something is up."

"Well if you must know Rachel and I are actually only sixteen years old and have somehow traveled into older versions of ourselves." Puck said and Sam laughed.

"Right," Sam said not believing him for a second.

"Seriously," Puck said thinking Rachel will probably kill him for spilling, "I have no fucking idea what is going on so me and Rachel are just going with it." They needed help to get away with this, and this Sam dude seemed to know the most about them.

"You're messing with me again aren't you?" Sam said a suspicious look in his eye, "I told you not to pull this crap anymore. I might be gullible, but that is only because I trust people."

"We have done stuff like this before?" Puck asked and Sam rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Okay, if you are serious," Sam said turning and facing Puck, "When did you and Rachel first have sex?"

"Dude I told you I don't know anything!" Puck exclaimed and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Shit, it really is true!" Sam said.

"Now you believe me?" Puck asked.

"You would always break character when you are asked that question," Sam told him, "One of your proudest moments in high school was when you "Popped Berry's Cherry" as you say, and then you have to sleep on the couch."

"I do?" Puck said smirking, "I always knew it would be me."

"Well it might not be anymore if you don't stop pissing her off," Sam said with a smirk of his own, "She might end up with Hudson after all." Puck glared at him. "Well looks like you will need my help. You are a cop after all, I don't think they let 16 year old boys on the force."

"Tell me everything," Puck said and Sam took a deep breath.

_Lima_

Rachel smiled as Puck danced with her while they sung _Hello Goodbye_. Finn was singing while glaring at the two of them. He was now dancing with Brittney hoping that somehow she would help him with his dancing. Once the song was over instead of walking out upset Rachel said,

"Thank you for dancing with me Noah."

"No problem Babe," Noah said and Quinn cleared her throat. They were looking at each other too long and you could feel the heat coming off of them.

"You still could use some help though," Rachel said snapping out of it, "Your footwork can be a bit sloppy."

...

**What did you think? Like confident Rachel? Wonder where she gets it from...**

**Quinn and Rachel are figuring it out and Puck spilled the beans to Sam...**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and faving! You are awesome! **

**What kind of relationship do you want Rachel and Shelby to have? Close? Not so close? Let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing... **

_Lima_

"I have feelings for someone else and I am trying to work things out with them," Finn told Santana.

"Who Rachel?" Santana said, "She is dating that Jesse kid and look over there." Santana turned Finn to where Rachel was standing reading a text message and obviously blushing. "And it looks like they are exchanging in some pretty dirty texting to have her blushing like that. So come on, let's do the deed." Rachel walked past them not even bothering to look at Finn. She used to give him longing looks before and now nothing. What?

"Are you still dating that Jesse kid?" Finn asked when he saw Rachel again.

"Sort of," Rachel replied, "But don't worry, I have been taking some self defense classes and I will resort to violence if needed if Jesse does anything to hurt me or the team. Trust me Finn, I am not going to let Jesse get to me. Just I need you to be my friend, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Finn said, "We can be friends."

"Good, now come on let's rehearse," Rachel said smiling.

"So Jesse tries to kiss me and I like freak out because for one thing I am comparing his kissing to Noah's, and if I try to picture Noah instead I get carried away. Now he somehow still manages to think we should have sex even though I keep very minimal physical contact." Rachel said into the phone later that day, "That is boys for you."

"Well Puck is all kinds of grumpy so I wish you would just dump Jesse, forget about Finn, and date Puck." Quinn said from the other line.

"Q what if we somehow come back and the other me still thinks she is in love with Finn, but dating Puck?" Rachel asked, "What if she wonders what it would be like to date Finn? Or even have one hint of a regret? I don't want that. I am going to stick as close to the time line as possible."

"Well I am not cheating on Sam with Finn," Quinn said, "I don't care what I mess up."

"That is your choice," Rachel said, "But..."

"But what?" Quinn said.

"As horrible as that event is you have to admit it does effect a lot of things," Rachel told her, "Sam and I bond over it and become best friends, which we might not have before. And Puck and I start to..."

"Hook up?" Quinn said with a laugh.

"Become more with friends," Rachel corrected, "He was there for me and to comfort me when you and Finn started to date again, come on it is one kiss!" Rachel said and Quinn made a gaging noise. "Okay I got it, kiss Finn, but tell Sam the truth right away. That way Sam and I can bond and Puck and I can still become more then friends. Come on, sing him a song and look at him with your big eyes he loves so much and Sam will forgive you. He hated the lying more then anything Quinn."

"I know, but I just hope we will be out of here before then," Quinn said, "I want my Sophie."

"I know, I want my Evan." Rachel said and then after a few more pleasantries the girls hung up missing their children something fierce.

_New York_

"Faking morning sickness was a good idea," Rachel said to Quinn as they made their exit from the bar.

"Being pregnant does have a couple perks," Quinn said with a small smile. After getting a cab the girls made their way to the Evans Apartment. Rachel was anxious to tell Puck that Quinn was like them. Once they unlocked the door they came in on Sam and Puck having what seemed a pretty intense conversation.

"Oh hey," Sam said speaking first, "You are back early."

"Yeah I wasn't feeling that well but I am fine now," Quinn said, "Rachel was feeling a little weird too."

"Did she now?" Sam said grinning at Puck who glared at him.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked.

"I was just telling Sam a couple things," Puck said hoping Rachel would catch on.

"Things?" Rachel said.

"Yep, your know events that have happened recently?" Puck said.

"Oh, Quinn is like us too!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Shh...," Sam said, "The kids are sleeping. You really are 16. The Rachel I know would kill me if I woke up the kids."

"Oh, sorry," Rachel said and turned to Puck, "So you told him everything?"

"Yep," Puck said and then grinned, "Found out a couple things too, oh and by the way you totally came onto me first."

"What?" Rachel said shocked but trying to keep her voice down.

"Yeah, sorry Rach," Sam said apolitically, "Hold on, did you say Quinn was like you too?"

"Uh-huh," Rachel said and then Quinn blushed.

"Perfect now I feel like a pervert," Sam said remembering walking in front of what he thought was his wife naked.

"Did you have sex or something?" Puck asked.

"No," Sam said rolling his eyes, "And Puckerman like I have told you many times my sex life is none of your business." He looked at the girls, "Ready for the readers digest version's of your lives?"

"As I'll ever be," Quinn said.

"Bring it," Rachel said imitating Puck. The four all sat down in the living room.

"Okay so you lose at Regionals, but win Nationals our senior year," Sam said starting out. "You date Hudson for a couple months after we lose. You find out her slept with Santana make out with Puck and he dumps you."

"What?" Rachel said interrupting him.

"Rachel? Can it." Sam said and Rachel closed her mouth.

"Then Quinn and Finn start to date again which bums us both out so we start hanging out a lot, with Puckerman tagging along because he and I become pretty good friends during Football and Finn being a little girl over the Beth thing. Got it so far?"

"Yes," Rachel said nodding even though she was wondering who Beth was.

"Okay so then we win Regionals junior year after you sing a downer song about Finn," Sam went on, "You sound awesome, but it was a little depressing. And um...after you have Puck drop you off at home and uh...you...oh god I hate my life."

"We have sex," Puck said grinning and Rachel's eyes went wide.

"No the funniest part was the next day," Sam said smiling in remembrance. "You were like skipping around school. You basically had _I had sex_ plastered on your forehead. Santana knew right away and she suddenly found you interesting so you became friends with her. So basically you and Puckerman have been together ever since. A few road blocks, one big one with Finn wanting you back, but it has been Puckleberry since the middle of our Junior year. After high school you go to New York and Puck follows you."

"He follows me?" Rachel said her heart lifting at the thought.

"In a heartbeat," Sam said, "Finn never would have done that Rachel."

_"So she actually chooses me over Hudson?" Puck said not quite believing it. He and Sam had been talking for a while and Puck had to ask. _

_ "Every time, man," Sam told him, "Rachel will always pick you."_

"What about me?" Quinn asked and Sam began to tell their story.

P&R

"Stop grinning like that," Rachel said even though she wasn't looking at him. They were back at home and Evan was tucked in and they were in their room laying on their bed. A part of Puck thought Rachel might make him sleep on the couch, but no it almost seemed like she wanted him there.

"I just can't believe you asked me to have sex with you," Puck said for the millionth time.

"I don't like it," Rachel said, "It makes me feel cheap, like just another notch on your belt."

"Uh...actually Sam told me something else," Puck said.

_ "I thought Berry wanted candles and music and all that shit," Puck said, "Not a spontaneous hook up."_

_ "You had your own way of making it...uh...special, something you had never done before," Sam said obviously uncomfortable about talking about all of this. _

_ "Like what?" Puck asked._

_ "You didn't have just have sex with her," Sam said, "You made love to her...and please don't make me talk about it anymore. I already know too much."_

_ "Fine," Puck said taking pity on him, "Tell me something else."_

"Made love?" Rachel said, "There is a difference?"

"Apparently," Puck said, "I wouldn't know, not for another year it seems like. But you are the kind of person you can just have sex with. You're special Berry."

"Don't you mean Puckerman?" Rachel said with a small smile and Puck smiled back.

"Oh by the way Sam is pretty sure you are pregnant," Puck said and then turned over to go to sleep, "Night."

"Wait, what?" Rachel said but Puck was already asleep. Rachel wanted to wake him up and have him explain himself, but Puck looked so peaceful. She could wait till the morning to give him an earful she supposed. Soon Rachel was asleep too. As they slept Rachel moved and put her head on Puck's chest and he had his arm around her.

P&R

"This is weird," Sam said as they lay on their bed staring at the ceiling, "I can sleep in the guest room."

"I am not kicking you out of your bed," Quinn said, "I am the stranger here if anyone should sleep somewhere else it should be me."

"I got an idea," Sam said getting up. He came back a moment later carrying Sophie and putting her between them. "There." Quinn smiled at him as Sophie cuddled close to her. "Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight Sam," Quinn said thinking that maybe she didn't want to wake up and be back in her old life, not when it was so nice here.

_Lima_

"So how was your date Friday?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Fine, we just watched a movie and ate dinner, the usual," Rachel answered.

"So you didn't..." Finn started to say.

"Finn I am waiting to have sex," Rachel said cutting him off, "It means something. See you give a little bit of yourself to that person, and you can never get it back. So that is why I am waiting for a boy I can trust and I know will treat me right. What about you?"

"I couldn't go through with it," Finn lied, "You're right it should be special."

"I am always right Finn," Rachel said and went over and sat down next to Quinn not caring if anyone thought it was weird.

Jesse was in front of the class and everyone was yelling.

"Don't worry." Rachel said over all the voices, "There is no way Jesse is taking any of our spotlight. New Directions doesn't share. So lets just welcome him and I am sure he will make a terrific back-up. We are all stars Jesse, and I think we are people you can learn from." The class was shocked silent.

"That's right," Puck said agreeing with her, "But watch your back St. Shi..."

"Noah!" Rachel called out not liking his language, something will never change.

"Mr. Schue is he your son?" Brittney asked and Rachel laughed. She loved Brittney, she could break any tension.

"Why are you even here?" Finn asked.

"For Rachel, so we don't have to hide anymore," Jesse said and Rachel had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "And so she doesn't have to dance with you."

"Actually Noah is my dance partner," Rachel corrected.

"Can't you switch?" Jesse asked uncomfortable.

"No," Rachel said simply.

R&P

_Finn:  
>Girls can wear jeans,<br>And cut their hair short;  
>Wear shirts and boots,<br>'Cause it's okay to be a boy._

_Artie:  
>But for a boy to look like a girl, is degrading<br>'Cause you think that being a girl is degrading._

_Kurt:  
>But secretly, you'd love to know what it's like.<br>Wouldn't you?  
>What it feels like for a girl...<br>_

_Finn:  
>Silky smooth lips<br>As sweet as candy  
>Baby,<br>_

_Puck & Finn:  
>Strong inside,<br>But you don't know it;_  
><em>Good little girls,<br>They never show it._

_Artie:  
>When you open up your mouth to speak, could you be a little weak?<em>

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl?  
>Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl?<em>

_For a girl?  
>In this world?<br>Do you know?  
>Do you know?<em>

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl?  
>What it feels like in this world?<em>

"This song is a load of crap," Puck said after the song was over, "We have no way of knowing that it is like for a girl. And then they yell at you saying that you don't understand them, and then you ask why don't you explain it to me? And the next thing you know they have locked themselves in the bathroom refusing to come out. Suddenly you are apologizing for something that wasn't even your fault in the first place." All eyes were staring at Puck.

"Are you okay Puck?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'm fine," Puck said, "I am just saying this song is dumb. We can never know what it is like to be them, and they cannot get mad at us for it." Puck put the music down and looked up, "I mean aren't we aloud to win an argument every once in a while without her throwing my past mistakes in my face? So I have done nothing wrong but then she looks at you with her big Bambi eyes and suddenly you are saying sorry and feel like a jackass. What is with that? Huh?"

"Puck are you sure you are alright?" Mr. Schue asked again.

"Yes, just saying girls are weird," Puck said uncomfortable for drawing the attention to himself, "I have to go not be here." Puck left.

P&R

After singing _Living On A Prayer_ Rachel saw Jesse coming over to hug her. Rachel then hugged Mercedes instead to the girls shock.

"You sounded awesome," Rachel said and Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks Rachel," Mercedes said. Rachel caught Puck's eye and thought screw it and hugged him too. He spun her around once.

"Amazing as always," He said setting her down.

"What is going on with them?" Jesse asked the person closest to him which thankfully was Quinn.

"It is a Jewish thing," Quinn said covering for them, "They are friends, he is one of the few people in the club who can handle her." Which was true, Puck was the only one who could stop Rachel's rants and calm her down.

"Oh," Jesse said and then, "Should I be worried?"

"You should be worried about what will happen if you hurt her," Quinn said and walked away to talk to Kurt.

...

**What did you think? **

**Should Quinn create the Glist or not? And should Rachel make the Run Joey Run video? Let me know your opinion counts! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and faving and altering, just thanks it means a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing... **

"She doesn't seem interested in me at all," Jesse told Shelby.

"That is probably because she doesn't trust you," Shelby said.

"Rachel threatened physical harm if I hurt her, and she has that Puckerman body guard." Jesse said and Shelby cracked a smile.

"Once she finds out the truth about me you won't have to worry about Rachel liking you anymore," Shelby said, "You can come back and Rachel can be free to date anyone she wants. Just hold on for a little longer." Jesse only nodded.

P&R

Rachel grinned as Mercedes sang _Beautiful_. She sounded amazing and Rachel and Quinn got up at the same time and stood behind Mercedes. Rachel looked at her secret friend and the blond smiled. Rachel put her arm around her and Quinn leaned into her to the shock of everyone around them. Santana and Brittney came and stood next to them and just like before all the Glee kids and more stood telling the world how beautiful they were. Jesse stood next to Rachel who smiled softly at him, but still held onto Quinn. When they song was over everyone clapped and Kurt walked over to Mercedes and said,

"Thank you," And then hugged her. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and hugged too while Santana looked at them curiously. Rachel just put her arm around her and pulled Santana into a three way hug and to even Santana's surprise did not pull away. Brittney walked over and hugged on them too. Puck looked over at them and smiled.

_New York_

"You can't go to work." Sam said from the other line. "You are a 16 year old kid remember? They don't allow people that young on the force. You are going to have to have Rachel call in sick for you."

"Why Rachel?" Puck asked.

"Everyone at the station is scared of your wife," Sam answered. "Even your captain. Just have her put on her best bossy Rachel voice and it can at least buy you two days."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Puck asked.

"Well I told you that Quinn takes Evan during the day and then she teaches him and Sophie math, reading, and writing to help them when they start school next year." Sam replied. "So you can just hang out with them."

"How come Rachel gets to go to work?" Puck said continuing with the questions.

"Rachel can step on a stage and know exactly what to do," Sam told him. "Now I have practice so I have to go. Just come over and bring Evan."

"Okay," Puck said and they hung up. Rachel came out of the bathroom fully dressed, "You know since we have been together for ten years I think I have seen you naked, you don't need to change in the bathroom." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Nice try Puckerman," Rachel said.

"You need to call in sick for me," Puck said, "Sam thinks it isn't best for me to go to work, so you need to call in for me."

"Why me?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently you scare the people I work with and they will listen to you," Puck replied.

"Oh," Rachel said, "Give me that phone." Rachel cleared her throat and then when someone answered said, "Hello it is Rachel B...Puckerman, Noah Puckerman's wife? Oh yes of course you know who I am. Well my husband isn't feeling very well..."

P&R

"I teach them?" Quinn said as she and Sam stood in the kitchen watching Sophie eat.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "That way that will be really prepared for school."

"So my job is to watch the kids all day?" Quinn said and Sam laughed at her tone.

"You love it," Sam assured her, "Evan somehow behaves himself around you, mostly to impress Soph. You went to school to become a teacher, even have your license. But when we had Sophie you didn't want to be apart from her and I made enough money so you could stay home with her. And when Rachel went back to work after having Evan instead of getting a nanny you said you would watch him. Evan was only born four months before Sophie."

"So I am a good Mom then?" Quinn asked quietly.

"The best," Sam said smiling at her, "You weren't ready before, and gave Beth a really good home. You're grown up now, or will grow up, and a terrific mother." He had told them that Beth was the name of the baby they give up for adoption, but not who had gotten her. From what they told him Rachel didn't know who her mother was yet, and that was a door Sam didn't want to open.

"Thanks," Quinn said, "You always know how to make me feel better don't you?"

"It is our other job Q," Sam told her, "To make each other happy. Now I have to go, see you later." Sam went to kiss her cheek but stopped himself. Quinn smiled and put her finger to her cheek signaling that it was okay. Sam then kissed her cheek and then kissed Sophie's before leaving.

"I'm done Mommy," Sophie said and Quinn walked over to her. She was still a bit young to be handling dishes.

"Okay Princess," Quinn said the nickname slipping out again. There was a knock on the door.

"I wanna answer it!" Sophie said excited and ran to the door.

"Hey Quinn," Puck said from the other side holding Evan's hand. "This is going to be fun."

_Lima_

"You have to put me higher then -5 this time." Rachel said as she and Quinn made the glist, "And I have to be at least above Finn."

"Fine," Quinn said typing it so Rachel was one point above Finn.

"And you have to put me before Santana," Puck said from his place on Rachel's bed.

"No," Quinn said, "Santana is above you on her ability to get even straight girls to make out with her. I have not seen you making out with any boys so you therefore are number 3." Puck crossed his arms obviously not liking the fact that he didn't get bumped up this time.

"Look at it this way," Rachel said, "You are by far the sexiest boy in the Glee Club."

"That's better." Puck said.

"What about Sam?" Quinn asked.

"Sam is the best kisser and the best body," Rachel said, "But Puck is the sexiest."

"What is this about Evans being the best kisser?" Puck said sitting up.

"Lips of magic Puck," Quinn said, "That Trouty Mouth of his can work wonders."

"Seriously." Rachel agreed.

"Kissing Evans during a drunken spin the bottle can't really tell you if he is a better kisser then me," Puck said not liking this at all.

"Yes it can," The girls said together.

"Noah, Sam might be a good kisser," Rachel said walking over to him. "But without feelings behind it, it is just a kiss. There was no fireworks like it is when I kiss you. And fireworks make the difference. You are the best kisser for me." They then began to make out.

"I am out of here," Quinn said printing the list and making a quick exit.

P&R

"Who did it?" Mr. Schue asked and when no one said anything went on, "This is serious Principal Figgins is threatening to disband the club."

"Why are we playing this game?" Santana said, "We all know it was Puck."

"Back off, I didn't do squat," Puck said which was true. Rachel and Quinn had been the ones who did it.

"Then why is your girlfriend first on the Glist?" Tina asked.

"And why am I second?" Santana asked, "I am so much hotter then Quinn."

"Okay enough!" Mr. Schue said, "No one is accusing anyone of anything." Then he turned to Puck. "Puck seriously did you do it?"

"I said no," Puck said telling the truth, "I'm a delinquent, sure. I like setting things on fire and beating up people I don't know or hurt my friends. I own that, but I'm not a liar."

"It's true," Rachel said backing him up, "His left eye does this little twitching thing when he is lying."

"It does not," Puck said.

"It is doing it right now," Rachel said and Puck glared at her. Rachel and Quinn were whispering to each other ignoring Schue's rant about reputations when they got handed the familiar sheet music.

"Are you going to make your _Run Joey Run video_?" Quinn asked Rachel as the music was starting up.

"Of course," Rachel said, "But I think I am only going to have one guy star in it this time."

P&R

Rachel smiled at Puck put on the Phantom of the Opera mask and couldn't help but say, "You know when we dated the rest of the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry."

"You are really going to do this?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded.

"The fact is that slumming it with me actually improved your reputation," Rachel said remembering every word, "It gave you a sense of humanity."

"I can't believe you remember all that," Puck said.

"Every word, I have thought about this moment quite a lot over the years," Rachel said and then walked closer to him, "I also remember saying no on your offer to make out. So why don't we just forgot the rest of the reenactment and start there?"

"Before we get to that I am the only guy you are using this time right?" Puck asked, "Because if you trick me again and Jesse and Finn are in the video too I am going to be so pissed."

"Just you," Rachel assured him. "And if you remember I used you more in the video then the both of them last time. Now come here."

P&R

"What the hell?" Jesse said, "Why are you doing a video with him!" Jesse pointed at Puck. Finn was fuming and couldn't even speak.

"I chose Noah because out of everyone here he is the one with the worst, but sometimes not deserved, reputation." Rachel said justifying herself. "If anyone would be my male lead in this case it would be him."

"But you are my girlfriend!" Jesse said standing up.

"And you know how I feel about you!" Finn said getting up too.

For the first time Rachel forgot that this might have still hurt their feelings. She might be more confident and in love with Puck, but she still hurt them.

"It is just a movie," Quinn said coming to Rachel's defense, "And a crappy one at that. Get over it. It isn't Rachel's fault that all you guys are suddenly in love with her. She doesn't know what to do with the attention, and Puck is her friend."

"Since when are you and Puck friends?" Finn asked hurt still in his voice.

"Since we were about 4 and yeah we sort of had a falling out when we turned 11 and have only recently fixed it, but I have known her all my life." Puck answered which was the truth. They had never been very close, but they still knew each other from the JCC.

"Fine." Finn said and stomped out with Jesse stomping out a moment later.

"Finn, Jesse," Rachel said but they didn't stop. "I didn't want to hurt their feelings. I just want..."

"I know," Quinn said getting up and hugging her.

"To go home," Rachel whispered.

"Me too," Quinn said and then whispered back, "And the video was a lot better the second time." Rachel laughed.

She wasn't going to sing it. But Rachel still felt the need to apologize. Jesse had already claimed his heart was broken which Rachel knew was a load of crap, but he had still been hurt. Poor Finn was just so...oblivious and Rachel felt bad for him. So she found herself singing _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ in front of the class when a memory hit her.

_"Sing to me Mommy," Evan said as Rachel was trying to tuck him into bed._

_ "Sweetie, you need to go to sleep," Rachel said moving a curl out of his face._

_ "Please," Evan pouted looking so much like his father that she cracked._

_ "Okay, but just one," Rachel said and then started to sing._

"Every now and then I fall apart

And I need to now tonight

And I need you more then ever

And if you only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever..."

_ "Okay now go to sleep now Evan," Rachel said and her son nodded, but first he gave her a big hug._

_ "I'll hold you tight," He said and Rachel's eyes watered. _

As she sang the song was no longer for the three boys in front of her, but her little boy. She missed him so much. So instead of singing it to Finn, Jesse, and Puck, she began to sing it to Evan. After she finished the class just looked at her. "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings." Rachel said, "I hope the song expressed that." Rachel smiled and walked out of the classroom.

_New York_

When Rachel went over to the Evan's place to pick up Puck and Evan she saw both Quinn and Puck passed out while Sophie and Evan were wide awake watching TV. She hid her smile with her hand. It must not have been as easy as it looks. Her day was wonderful. Rachel stepped foot on that stage and it was like she was home, but she was happy to have a family to really come home to after.

"Mommy," Evan said walking over to her.

"Why don't you wake your Dad and we'll..." Rachel began when she heard Sam from behind her say,

"You wore them out didn't you buddy."

"Uh-huh." Evan said grinning looking just like his Daddy.

"That is harder then it looks," Puck said once the three of them were back home. "They were running around and didn't listen to us. It is like they knew they could get away with stuff today. That stuff about Sophie being an angel? Total lie. There is a lot of HBIC Quinn in there." Rachel laughed and then Puck's face got serious, "I'm not ready to be a Dad Rachel."

"You're 16 years old Noah," Rachel said taking his hand, "It is okay to be not ready. Your daughter was given a good safe home with a mother who loves her. She's happy, what more could you want?"

"I want this, here with you," Puck said, "In ten years I want this life Berry."

"Me too," Rachel said smiling, "I want this too."

"What about Finn?" Puck asked.

"Finn who?" Rachel said and Puck smiled this time, "Besides we are a couple of hot Jews..."

"It's natural," Puck finished.

"It is natural," Rachel agreed, "This all feels so natural."

…**.**

**What did you think? So I am kind of stumped about how to make things right again, any ideas? It can't all be a dream because they are sleeping and waking up in either life. I have an idea, but there might be some better ones out there so let me know! **

**So I figured Finn and Jesse would still be a little upset about the video and I loved Rachel's performance of _Total Eclipse of the Heart_. **

**Should Puck still shave off his Mohawk? Any scenes or moments in the future would you like to see? **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and everything! Thank you so much! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing... **

**_New York_**

"I lied," Rachel said as she emptied her breakfast into the toilet while Puck held her hair back, "I don't like it here, I want to go back."

"I think it is morning sickness," Puck said stating the obvious.

"No, it is all the time sickness," Rachel said or groaned, "I threw up once last night too remember?"

"Well yeah you threw up on me first," Puck said and Rachel blushed.

"Just missed you," Rachel corrected.

"Still had to change the sheets Babe," Puck said, "Least you made it to the toilet this time."

"Funny," Rachel said wiping her mouth with a towel, "So what are you going to do about you?"

"Uh, last time I checked I was a dude and can't get pregnant," Puck replied, "You are the one carrying baby Puckerman."

"I might be," Rachel said, "I need to take a test, but what I meant was you are supposed to go to work tomorrow, what are we going to about that?"

"Don't know," Puck said and then an idea came to Rachel.

"How are your acting skills Puckerman?" Rachel asked.

"Descent," Puck replied, "Why?"

"Well we need to get you a fake cast," Rachel said, "I am sorry Detective Puckerman but you have a broken wrist, looks like you will be on desk duty for a couple weeks."

"You're kind of awesome," Puck said, "Did you know that?"

"Of course," Rachel said with a smirk, "It is about time you realized it too. Now I have to go find out if I really am pregnant."

P&R

"If it makes you uncomfortable I won't go with you," Sam said to Quinn. It was time for a check-up to make sure everything was going smoothly with the birth. After the miscarriage they went to the doctor every month just in case.

"Do you usually go?" Quinn asked.

"Every one," Sam answered.

"Then you should come to this too," Quinn said and Sam nodded.

"It is okay to need me Quinn." Sam said taking her hand. "Don't ever be afraid to need me. I won't judge you, ever."

"Even though I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend and lied about it?" Quinn said not believing someone could not judge her for that.

"You're just a kid Quinn, a scared kid," Sam said, "You have made mistakes, yes, but you try and fix them. Yeah you can be a bitch, but you have a good heart." A tear fell down Quinn's cheek and Sam hugged her and Quinn held onto him tightly. Okay, she would let herself need him because she had never felt safer then at this moment.

**_Lima_**

"Come on," Rachel said, "It has to be done."

"No," Puck said, "I am not shaving off the hawk."

"But..." Rachel started to say.

"Do you want me to start dating Mercedes?" Puck asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You never even kiss her," She replied.

"How do you know that?" Puck said.

"Eye twitch remember?" Rachel said, "I know everything."

"Do I have to get thrown into the dumpster?" Puck asked.

"It is up to you." Rachel said with a shrug, "Besides you made Mercedes feel special when you sang to her, no one had before. Even if it isn't in a romantic sense."

So after, again, losing a tiff with Rachel, Puck walked into school with a shaved head. Everyone stared at him but Rachel was grinning. She was never a fan of the hawk, but she sure as hell like grabbing onto it when they were making out. Because that was all they did now.

_"I hate this," Rachel said._

_ "I don't like it either, having to see you moon over Finn and then that douche Jesse," Puck said, "I loved being 26. Now I am stuck in a 16 year old body. I can't even touch you because you still have your v-card and I don't take it for another freaking year." _

_ "That's right we will just have to restrain ourselves," Rachel said._

_ "Um...Baby the last time you said that to me Evan popped out nine months later." Puck said and Rachel glared at him. _

_ "I just love our life," Rachel said, "I don't want anything to screw it up. What if we change things and we don't have Evan? I need my little boy Noah. I can't take any chances."_

_ "I know." Puck said hugging her, "I want him too." _

_ "Even if I am pretending with them now, it has always been you for me," Rachel told him, "You mean everything to me, don't ever forget that." Puck said nothing just kissed the top of her head. When Rachel said things like that to him Puck could live without the no sex. _

P&R

"Here is a list of people not pulling their weight." Rachel said sliding the list over to Mr. Schue. It only had three names on it because Rachel made sure that Puck and Quinn sang this time. Rachel could feel the tickle in her throat, "I think I am losing my voice Mr. Schue, and until I get it back these people will be the ones singing. Santana has an amazing voice, she should be showing it off." Mr. Schue just looked at her. Rachel actually complemented Santana.

"I'll talk to everyone." Mr. Schue said.

"It appears that some of you have stopped singing," Mr. Schue said to the club later, "Rachel here thinks she is losing her voice and until she gets better it is up to you to carry on. Santana, Rachel told me your voice is awesome, don't stop singing."

"You said that?" Santana said looking at Rachel in shock.

"It's true." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Well I am here for more then just looking hot," Santana said and crossed her arms.

"And when did you stop singing Finn?" Mr. Schue asked.

"That was really cool of you to say that Rachel," Puck whispered while Mr. Schue talked.

"She might not know it yet, but that girl will become one of my best friends," Rachel said back, "We stand up for each other."

P&R

"I forgot about this." Rachel whispered to Quinn, "Oh god..." Finn began to sing _Jesse's Girl_. She had gone to the doctor's with Quinn accompanying her this time. So Rachel thought that Finn might not sing it, she was wrong. Finn began to dance around her and Rachel just sat their stiff knowing all eyes were on her. Finally the song was over and Rachel clapped because it was a good performance, it just wasn't getting the results he wanted.

"Wow desperate much?" Puck said getting up, "Let me show you how it is done." Puck went and opened the door letting the jazz band it, "Watch and learn Finn, this is how you impress a girl." Puck then began to sing _Lady is a Tramp_ and danced around the room. Rachel had to stop from fanning herself. Nothing got her hotter then when Puck sang, and even more when he danced.

"Close your mouth." Quinn whispered and Rachel looked at her guilty. It also made her feel guilty that after his performance Rachel dragged Puck into the janitors closet and skipped fourth period because they were making out.

"Puck is my friend," Quinn told Mercedes later when she got up with her to talk about Puck, "We were always just meant to be friends, so just go for it. But a word of warning in Santana's mind Puck will always be hers, so you might want to watch your back." _Well hers until Santana realizes she is in love with Brittney. _

"I am not afraid of her," Mercedes said.

"Just keep one eye open at all times," Quinn warned.

"This is crap," Rachel said to Quinn as they watched Santana and Mercedes perform _The Boy is Mine_. "That boy is mine."

"You are being a bit hypercritical," Quinn said holding back a smile at jealously radiating off her friend, "He has to watch you with Finn and Jesse."

"Oh she is not touching him." Rachel said and started to get up but Quinn held her down. Jealous Rachel was amusing, but now was not the time for Rachel to threaten to go "Crazy Berry" on them.

R&P

Rachel grinned when she saw Sean. It had been years. After visiting him this first time Rachel had come back a couple times to talk about Glee and he actually helped her write some songs. Sean said he had a lot of time to think and had a better grasp of the world then anyone Rachel knew.

"Hi Sean." Rachel said brightly, "Aren't you handsome? If I didn't have a boyfriend already you might have had to watch out."

"I like her," Sean said to Finn. Before she left Rachel kissed him on the cheek and he looked at her with wide eyes. She knew he felt that.

"I'll come back and see you," Rachel promised.

"You were great," Finn said as they walked to the car.

"Thanks," Rachel said, "There are people who have to deal with worse things then I do. You're a good friend Finn." And he was, a horrible boyfriend, but a good friend.

There performance of _One_ was one of Rachel's favorites. It was such a touching and good song. We're one but we are not the same. Carry each other.

**_New York_**

"There it is," Rachel said looking down at the fourth test she had taken, "I'm pregnant."

"Don't hold in your joy Berry," Puck said seeing Rachel's face, "Let it out."

"I don't know what to think." Rachel said honestly, "I am sure the 26 year old me would be overjoyed. She would be so happy to be having another baby."

"And you?" Puck asked.

"I am happy for them." Rachel replied, "I am happy that this will happen one day, but I have been thinking that if we are here maybe the 26 year old versions of us are back in Lima."

"Maybe," Puck said considering it.

"I feel like I am stealing this moment from them," Rachel told him.

"Things will work out Berry," Puck said nudging her softly, "They always do."

"Thank you Noah," Rachel said smiling softly at him.

"Mom!" Evan's voice called out.

**_Lima_**

"Take out a piece of paper," Bryan Ryan told the class, "And on that paper I want you to write down your biggest dream. A dream that means so much to you're afraid to admit it even to yourself."

Instead of _No stretch marks_ Quinn wrote down _For my baby to be healthy_.

Instead of _Big Star_ Rachel wrote down _For Evan to get everything he ever wants in life. _

Instead of _3 some _(which might have already come true though Puck swore he would never tell) wrote down _For my kids to be happy._

Just like before Bryan Ryan took Artie's dream threw it in the trash and told them that none of their dreams were ever going to come true, and they were going to spend their whole lives in Ohio. Well three people in the room knew that wasn't true. A large portion of the class would be in New York in five years. Really the only person who stayed was Finn. He now owned Burt's shop and was married with kids of his own. Finn was happy here, but this wasn't the life for everyone.

P&R

"When you lie awake at night what is missing?" Jesse asked her. _My son, my husband sleeping next to me, taking on the phone with Sam till 2 am because he is her best friend, having girls nights with Santana, Brittney, and Quinn. _Rachel said none of that, she lied and said,

"My Mom."

"Your Mom?" Jesse said, "Like you would want to meet her?"

"I would just like to know who she is," Rachel said which was true. She might not be close to Shelby and really only sees her when they come back for Beth's birthday parties, but she still wanted to meet her. They didn't have a close bond but they e-mailed and occasionally talked. "Maybe meet her."

"Why don't you ask your Dad's about them?" Jesse asked.

"I didn't want to hurt their feelings," Rachel replied, "But it would be nice to know her name. There's Quinn I have to go, bye Jesse." Rachel left and walked over to her friend.

"Was Jesse asking about your Mom?" Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"I was hoping we might be back before I had to deal with this again," Rachel said leaning against the locker, "Shelby wanted a baby, not me. My Dads are enough, but that rejection will always be there."

"Do you want me to give the baby to someone else?" Quinn asked and Rachel just looked at her, "If you want me to I will." Rachel smiled softly at her and her heart warmed at Quinn's loyalty.

"No," Rachel said, "Shelby loves Beth, but thank you."

Rachel didn't listen to the tape Jesse left behind. She didn't want to.

"I have a song I would like to sing for all of you," Rachel said standing in front of the class after Mr. Schue said they weren't cutting the program. "And I just wanted to say don't let go of your dreams. Santana, ready?" The Latina nodded and got up. The two of them began to sing _I Dreamed a Dream_. Santana got to show off how powerful her voice was and Rachel got to sing with her friend.

**_New York_**

Puck hated desk work already, but with the fake cast made out of paper mache by Evan and Rachel he was on desk duty filling out paperwork. Which was pretty idiot proof so he got the handle of it pretty quickly. Apparently his older self had been avoiding it for a while because there was a huge pile. But it was really cool to read the files about the cases he had done. Turns out Puck was a pretty decent cop. He also liked the picture of Evan and Rachel he kept on his desk.

"Hey Puckerman that wife of yours is here with your lunch...again," One of his fellow officers told him, "Lucky bastard, my wife never does anything like that." Puck grinned and Rachel bouncing into the station.

"Hello Noah," Rachel said coming over to his desk, "I thought we could have lunch together. Quinn called and told me Evan and Sophie are being more behaved."

"That's a relief, thanks Baby I am starving," Puck said taking a sandwich out of the bag, "And this is the real stuff right? None of that fake food you inhale?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's real," Rachel promised, "Now eat up I only get a half hour."

**_Lima_**

"Thanks for helping me make my costume this time," Rachel said to Quinn as they made their Gaga outfits. Rachel trying to recreate the one Shelby made and not the stapled on stuffed animals. Luckily she had an amateur fashion designer to help her. Quinn had made Rachel's wedding dress and a couple of her premiere outfits.

"No problem," Quinn said, "It was almost painful to see your outfit before. So are you going to talk to Shelby at all?"

"Yes," Rachel said, "I just don't know when, or how."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Quinn asked.

"No, I can do this," Rachel replied, "I have before."

P&R

"I heard the tape," Rachel said coming up to Shelby who was sitting at her directors desk and then posed, "What do you think of my Gaga outfit?"

"Couldn't have made it better myself." Shelby said, "So you know?"

"That you are my mother?" Rachel said, "Yes, and the resemblance is hard to miss."

"I don't know what to do now," Shelby said getting scatterbrained just like before.

"Maybe nothing," Rachel said, "Not now. We both know, lets just start there."

"Okay," Shelby agreed. "I'll call you."

"Okay," Rachel said, "I have to go, we are performing _Bad Romance_."

"You do have an amazing voice Rachel," Shelby said, "I heard you at Sectionals, you blew me away."

"Like mother, like daughter," Rachel said smiling, "I'll see you around."

P&R

When Puck began to sing _Beth_ Rachel came up behind Quinn and put her arms around her. Quinn put her arm over Rachel's half hugging her back. Quinn was letting a couple tears drop instead of trying so hard to keep them in like she did before. Rachel felt her own eyes watering but she tightened her grip on her friend and Quinn was holding onto her for dear life. She was glad she wasn't as alone this time. Quinn leaned back so their heads were right next to each other. When the beautiful song was over Puck walked over hands in his pockets just before.

"Beth," He said, "We should name her Beth, and I want to be there when she is born." Quinn smiled and sniffed.

"Okay," Quinn said, "But I might bruise your hand with my super pregnancy strength." She might, Quinn had to Sam. Rachel had heard the bones crunch together when she was in the delivery room as Sophie was being born. Sam couldn't throw a ball for a week.

P&R

When Shelby walked away after singing _Poker Face_ the tears Rachel thought she would be able to hold in this time still fell. However not like before, someone had been waiting in the wings. Puck came into sight and Rachel ran to him throwing her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest.

"I got you Baby," Puck said rubbing her back, "You're okay, I got you."

….

**What did you think?**

**I didn't really know what to do with Shelby, but I was always going to have her keep Beth. I did want Quinn to offer to give the baby to someone else to show how loyal she is to Rachel.**

**So after watching the first season over again to write this I realized how much I liked Finn, _this season_. Then he comes a douche in the second season and I will never like his character again. But I didn't want him to have a bad life, and he did love Rachel. **

**Review! And sorry for my ramble. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, altering, faving and all of it! Just thanks it means a lot. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing... **

_**New York**_

"This is very strange," Quinn said to Rachel as they cooked in Quinn's kitchen. They boys were watching TV with Sophie and Evan. They were on clean up duty.

"What's strange?" Rachel asked.

"I don't hate you," Quinn said, "I mean I do, but right now I feel almost...comfortable?"

"Like we're friends," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, "It is kind of freaking me out."

"And you know if Evan has his way and he marries Sophie we will even be related through marriage," Rachel pointed out, "We would be grandparents to the same grandchildren."

"Related to Rachel Berry," Quinn said to herself, "The world is a very weird place."

"I like it though," Rachel said, "Where we will be, I like it."

"Me too," Quinn said, "I'm happy, and before we came here I thought I would never be happy again."

"Do you think that is why we are here?" Rachel asked, "To find out we will be happy?"

"Do you want to go back?" Quinn asked.

"Do you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Quinn said, "A part of me wants to stay. My life sucked back there."

"Mine wasn't any better," Rachel told her, "Man-hands, slushy facials, pining after someone I knew would never like me back."

"You were always better than Lima," Quinn said, "And you knew that. People were jealous, I knew I was."

"You were jealous of me?" Rachel asked shocked.

"You had a dream, a goal, and I knew you weren't going to stop until you got everything you ever wanted," Quinn replied, "I was too scared to dream like that. I didn't want to go through the pain of being disappointed."

"Did your dreams come true?" Rachel asked and Quinn smiled.

"A nice home, a great husband who loves me who happens to be really hot and rich," Quinn said and Rachel laughed, "And having a child when I was ready," Quinn added, "Yeah, it's all I ever wanted." Safety.

"Then you don't have to be afraid to dream," Rachel said smiling too.

_**Lima**_

"Jesse wait," Rachel called and ran up the stairs. Vocal Adrenaline had just performed _Another Once Bits the Dust. _

"Yes Rachel?" Jesse said stopping, "Maybe you decided to come join us instead of hanging with this losers?"

"Actually I just wanted to do this," Rachel then kneed him in his happy place and then punch his jaw making him fall to the ground. She put her foot on his chest holding him down. "Next time I really do break your nose. Come on let's go." Rachel joined her club again while they looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who taught you how to do that?" Kurt asked asked at they all walked back to the choir room.

"That would be me," Puck said, "Bee has a mean right hook, St. Shitface was lucky, she could have broken his nose."

"Normally violence isn't the answer," Rachel said, "But he called you losers and I cannot have that." Mr. Schue had already lectured her on Rachel's actions, but she knew he was a bit proud of her for standing up for herself.

"Please?" Puck asked as they cleaned up the toilet paper.

"No," Rachel answered, "You are not slashing their tires."

"But..." Puck began to say.

"You are a cop remember?" Rachel reminded him quietly, "I am surprised you got into the academy with your felony and juvie records. It would be good to cross one off."

"Fine," Puck said rolling his eyes, "And I was never actually charged for slashing the tires by the way."

R&P

"Funk," Mr. Schue said after writing the word on the board, "Use it in a sentence, come on, Rachel."

"This milk must be expired because it tastes funky," Rachel said and Puck glared at her. Puck had said that after accidentally drinking Rachel's breast milk. The look on his face after she told him had been priceless.

"I was thinking more along the lines of, Vocal Adrenaline has put us all into a funk," Mr. Schue said. Puck slid over one seat so he was next to Rachel.

"Did you have to bring that up?" Puck said as Mr. Schue talked.

"He told me to use "funk" in a sentence," Rachel said, "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"You said funk was about soul and anger," Quinn's voice said making Puck and Rachel pay attention again, "I have plenty of both. Look at me. Look at my life now, it sucks! I'm furious! I will have something prepared tomorrow."

"All right," Mr. Schue said, "Quinn goes first." They were dismissed but Rachel told Quinn's hand keeping her from leaving.

"Santana, Brittney, Tina can you stay back?" Rachel asked once everyone was gone, "I thought that maybe we could do the song with you Quinn, or at least dance, if you guys don't mind."

"No," Tina said, "I'm in. I wouldn't mind getting funky with you Quinn." Santana and Brittney looked at each other.

"We are in too," Santana said speaking for both of them.

"We got your back Quinn," Rachel said smiling.

P&R

"Okay Quinn its your day to show us your funky side," Mr. Schue said and Quinn, Tina, Santana, Brittney, and Rachel got up.

"For some of us just simply getting to class takes a little bit longer," Quinn told the class, "When you're pregnant you're responsible for two lives and you're walking down the hallways oppressed by the man. They don't understand that you are carrying something precious, that if not careful it can go away." Rachel took her hand knowing Quinn was thinking about her miscarriage, "No, they call you fat, and that can hurt. So that is what I am going to sing about."

_This is a man's world_

_This is a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing_

_Nothing without a woman or a girl..._

P&R

"You have to put on a better act," Quinn told Rachel as they walked down the stairs, "You still have a bit of drool."

"You know how I get when I see Noah dance," Rachel said.

"Yes I think we all know seeing as you and Puck were always absent from the next class after Puck has a solo," Quinn said grinning. Rachel nudged her playfully. Rachel's phone rang.

"Just on time." Rachel said seeing who was calling, "Hello?"

"Meet me in the parking lot," Jesse's voice said. Rachel looked at Quinn who already had her phone out sending a mass text to the whole Glee Club.

Rachel saw Jesse standing there smiling. To her satisfaction his jaw looked slightly bruised. She smiled back and stood a couple feet in front of him, and before they could come out throw eggs on her said,

"Oh Jesse, you don't think I am dumb enough to come alone?" Rachel said and then the whole Glee Club came out from behind the bus.

"Wanna dance Jesse?" Puck asked, "Because I have been waiting for the opportunity to smash your face in."

"Let me at him!" Santana said with Finn and Matt holding her back, "Let me at him!"

"Walk away," Quinn said coming and standing next to Rachel, "Get in your cars and drive away. Rachel is one us, and we have each others back. I doubt any of the cowards waiting behind the cars here would do that same for you."

"You lose Jesse," Rachel said, "Even if you do beat us as Regionals, you still lose. Because winning won't fill the emptiness inside of you. We are so more fortunate then all of you." Rachel turned to walk away when she felt something cold on her back.

"Wanna try that again St. Shitface?" Puck said walking over and getting in his face. "Try it again, I dare you." Jesse had they decency to look scared.

"Noah, don't bother." Rachel said taking his arm, "They are not worth it, they're too pathetic. In fact come back later to the auditorium, we have something to show you."

"You might want to put some more ice on that swollen jaw of yours too," Puck said to Jesse, "She got you pretty good, I see you are limping a little bit too, hopefully that goes away before Regionals."

_**New York**_

"So you're my best friend then?" Rachel said to Sam. They finally were having their "just the two of us" lunch that they were supposed to have her first day here.

"Yep," Sam said.

"How do I become best friends with a guy that looks like you?" Rachel asked and Sam laughed.

"I am a big dork Rachel," Sam said, "Just hidden behind a good bod, that I work out like a madman for by the way." This time Rachel laughed. "I don't know," Sam went on, "Some crappy stuff happened and we found ourselves thrown together. We just starting hanging out and badmouthing Finn. You would listen when I talked, and I liked that. There was nothing ever remotely romantic between us though."

"Quinn never listened to you?" Rachel asked.

"Not then." Sam answered, "But she did when Quinn stopped trying to be Miss Perfect all time and actually opened herself up to me. She let me in, which was really hard for her."

"Tell me more about me and Noah," Rachel said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"There has always been something between you," Sam said, "Finn saw it, hell I saw it the day I walked into school. He smiled at you, Puck doesn't smile, he smirks. He also slams anyone who calls him "Noah" into a wall, but not you. You never made him feel like a loser, and he never tried to change you."

"There has always been something," Rachel agreed.

"And it never went away, even when you were dating Finn," Sam said, "I heard Finn and Puck getting into it in the locker room when I first started at school. Finn told Puck to stay away from you."

"He did?" Rachel said surprised.

"Yeah," Sam said, "But Puck has never really done as he is told."

_**Lima**_

"Thanks for coming," Rachel said to Vocal Adrenaline who were sitting out in the audience, "After your attempt to humiliate me in the latest of your little pranks, a dispute that we were willing to put to rest, we decided the only way to truly "funkify" you is to show you the one thing we know you can't do. So enjoy." Rachel then went to take her pose and Kurt came out and began to sing.

"See you punks at Regionals," Puck said after the performance was over. He had loved saying that to them, it felt pretty damn good. Even though he knew they would beat them at Regionals they still always had one things they didn't, heart.

_**New York**_

"I want to experience everything you know?" Rachel said, "Winning Nationals, falling in love with you, everything."

"Well you are already in love with me Berry," Puck said.

"I am not!" Rachel said blushing.

"You so are," Puck said smirking, "You are so in love with me."

"I most certainly am not," Rachel said crossing her arms, "And...and...you are in love with me!"

"Maybe," Puck said honestly, "I don't know, I've never been in love before."

"Me neither," Rachel said.

"I thought you loved Finn?" Puck asked.

"So did I," Rachel said, "But..."

"But what?

"I always had to try with him you know?" Rachel said, "I want him to like me so I try to be the girl he would want, but I don't have to try with you. That feels good."

"I like your crazy," Puck said walking closer, "And you don't make me feel like shit for some of the mistakes I have made. You're right it feels good." Puck walked even closer boxing her in with both of his hands on either side of her.

"It feels..." Rachel began to say but was cut off by Puck kissing her.

...

**What did you think? They kiss! **

**I wanted to have the other Glee girls dance with Quinn rather then the pregnant ones.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, faving everything! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing... **

_**New York**_

For a second Rachel thought they might have sex. There was some pretty intense making out that led to their bedroom that led to him being on top of her while he kissed her till they were out of breath. Then Puck rolled off her and told her to get changed because he was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"So you don't want to have sex?" Rachel asked and Puck just looked at her.

"Rachel, you might be in a 26 year old body but you are looking at me with 16 year old eyes," Puck finally said, "You're not ready. And yes I would love to have sex with you now, but somehow you are turning me into like a good guy and shit so no we are not going to have sex."

"You are a good guy," Rachel said sitting up and leaning on one hand.

"And you are not as much of a good girl as you think you are," Puck said with a wink and Rachel smacked his chest lightly.

"Sam said I bring out the best in you and you bring out the worst in me," Rachel said. "Sounds twisted. I make you good and you make me bad."

"Doesn't sound twisted," Puck said, "It just seems like we fit."

"It was always you for me wasn't it?" Rachel said, "It just took me dating Jesse and Finn to see it."

"It was always supposed to be me," Puck said yawning.

"Even though you threw frozen, colored, sticky beverages that stained my clothes in my face for two years?" Rachel asked.

"Jeez I said I am sorry," Puck said and then asked, "Did Finn ever apologize?"

"No," Rachel replied, "And I guess you have a special connection with the person who cleans off your first slushy. That is how Sam and Quinn met, and that is when I saw that you weren't as much of a jerk as you seemed."

"I kind of liked it when you kissed my forehead," Puck admitted, "And since your skirt was so short it I could feel your panties on my jeans. I knew if I said anything you would get up though, but I liked that too." Rachel blushed, "Got a good peek at them when you stood up."

"Noah," Rachel said getting even redder.

"Loved the stars babe," Puck said and got up before she could hit him again.

Sometime later both were dressed in their pjs going back to how they were that first day they woke up. Rachel had refused to wear Puck's jersey to sleep but for some reason tonight wanted to wear it. She also didn't insist that Puck put a shirt on. So they fell asleep with Rachel using his bare chest as a pillow and Puck had his arm around her.

P&R

"Hey I got it," Sam said taking the plate from Quinn. She rolled her eyes.

"I might be pretty big now but I can carry a dish Sam," Quinn told him.

"You have to let someone take care of you sometimes Quinn," Sam said in response, "I got you." Quinn just stared at him for a second, "What?" Sam said confused, "Do I have something on my face?"

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Quinn said her eyes watering, "You're going take care of me, not let anything bad ever happen to me?" Sam put down the plate.

"No," Sam said rubbing her arm, "Are you going to let me?"

"I'm scared," Quinn said, "I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you. I hurt you."

"You self sabotage Quinn," Sam said, "Lucy Caboosey finally got the star quarterback so you slept with Puck knowing that would end badly. You kissed Finn because I made you happy and that scared you."

"You have me all figured out don't you?" Quinn asked smiling slightly.

"When you finally let me," Sam replied, "You deserve good things Quinn."

"I think I am finally starting to believe you," Quinn said and Sam hugged her. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. She let herself breathe.

_**New York, the next morning...**_

Rachel Puckerman yawned and sat up, "Honey, wake up." She shook her husband slightly, "It is finally the day to get that cast off."

"Finally," Puck said sitting up too, "Stupid idiot mugger, the fucker landed on my wrist when I ran his ass down. How's Puck the third?"

"No," Rachel said touching her stomach, "I need a girl, no more Pucks. Two is quite enough. I am going to get Evan up. You can sleep for a little longer."

"Kay," Puck said already half asleep. Rachel put her robe on and went into her son's room.

"Sweetie," She said, "Come on it's time for breakfast."

"No," Evan said turning over.

"What if I make you pancakes?" Rachel asked.

"_Real_ pancakes?" Evan said looking at her.

"Yep," Rachel said nodding.

"Kay," Evan said getting up and running out of the room.

"So much like his Daddy," Rachel said and then felt a kick. She grinned. "You're a little girl right?" Rachel said to her stomach, "I think you are a girl. Remind me I have to give you a Jewish name, your grandmother had a fit when we named your brother Evan."

P&R

"Come and get it!" Quinn called out. Sophie and Sam appeared taking the plate of pancakes from her. The doorbell rang.

"I wanna get answer it!" Sophie yelled and ran to the door. She opened it and saw all three Puckermans standing on the other side.

"Evan, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Puck!" Sophie said and Puck picked her up and threw her in the air before catching her and kissing her cheek. Sophie giggled and Evan ran past them following the smell of the pancakes.

"Hey Princess," Puck said, "Aunt Rachel said she was making pancakes, but she really meant we were going to come steal some of yours."

"Mommy made a lot!" Sophie said grinning and Puck put her down.

"Hello Sophie," Rachel said and kissed the little girl's forehead. Taking her hand they went further into the home and reached the kitchen where Evan had already had two pancakes.

"Hey Rachel," Sam said coming over and kissing his best friends cheek, "Hey Puck."

"Sup," Puck said greeting his friend with a big smile, "Hope you made enough I am starving."

"I made plenty," Quinn assured them. The six all made their way to the table and began to eat breakfast laughing and talking like the old friends they were.

_**Lima**_

"You are about to burst," Rachel said to Quinn as they walked down the hall. Mr. Schue had just told them they were doing a Journey Medley for Regionals. "Good thing my Dad is a doctor if you decide to give birth in my living room."

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," Quinn said, "And for feeding me real bacon."

"Well somehow we become friends this year," Rachel said, "Don't ask me how that happened."

"Hey Berry, Baby Mama." Puck said catching up with them, "Now remember Rachel when we dance try and make sure to keep it PG, I know I am hot but try not to let your hands linger. I don't want Hudson punching me again because he thinks I am hitting on you."

"You are always hitting on me Noah," Rachel pointed out.

"True," Puck said grinning, "Probably never going to stop either."

"What if I marry Finn?" Rachel asked playfully.

"Trust me Berry, you are not marrying Finn," Puck said and Rachel didn't know what to say to that.

P&R

Quinn and Puck looked at Beth laying there. Labor had not been a fun experience, something Quinn did not want to repeat anytime soon. The surprise had been her Mom. She had shown up out of the blue and the feeling of her Mom there made Quinn feel so much better. Sometimes you really just need your Mom. Rachel had been in there too. Quinn knew she had been squeezing the hell out of Rachel's small, not man, hands but she never complained. Puck didn't really do anything. Probably because Quinn had been telling him how much he sucked for doing this to her.

"She looks like you," Puck said breaking the silence, "Do you want to keep her?"

"No," Quinn said automatically, "Do you?" Puck didn't say anything so Quinn spoke again, "Did you love me?"

"Yes, especially now," Puck said, but _not in love with you. _The unspoken words hung in the air not needed to be said.

"Thanks for being in there with me." Quinn said, "I know I pushed you away, but you're a good friend."

"Speaking of friends," Puck said when Rachel came around the corner. Quinn smiled softly at her.

"Oh Quinn she is beautiful," Rachel said coming and standing next to her, "Thankfully she didn't take after Noah at all." That got a laugh out of the two parents. Rachel put an arm around Quinn's waist as they stood there watching her.

"You should go back," Quinn said not wanting Rachel to miss her moment, "Go collect our trophy."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, "I don't mind staying."

"It's okay," Quinn said, "Go." Rachel nodded and hugged them both and left just missing her birth mother coming to look at the baby too.

P&R

"We've got another year," Mr. Schue said and the whole club looked confused. "Come on we got another year!" This time the club got it and they burst into cheers. Rachel hugged Mr. Schue and Finn who was officially her boyfriend now. Then she went to the row behind her and hugged Quinn.

Mr. Schue told then that since they had sung for him, he was going to do the same. Puck went up and the two sang _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. Rachel, who had seated herself next to Quinn rather then Finn because she felt her friend needed her support, rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn took her hand. After the song was over Puck's face went hard showing he was trying to hold his emotions in. Rachel got up and hugged him too. Not caring that everyone was watching Puck hugged her back tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay," Rachel said softly into his ear, "Everything turns out alright in the end."

_The End_

_or the one before the epilogue..._

….

**What did you think?**

**So the kiss sent them straight and everyone went back to where they are supposed to. Except everything in the past still stayed the same (The Quinn and Rachel friendship, the Rachel and Puck friendship, them dancing together, Rachel punching Jesse etc.) but no one remembered anything. **

**Then next chapter will be AU moments and how the future people coming to the past actually made a difference, albeit subtle. Just for fun really.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and all that jazz! **


	10. AU Moments

**I own nothing... **

**Things did change after all...**

"We have been dating all summer," Rachel said with a bright smile, "Oh Finn excuse me there is Noah, I haven't seen him in three months." Rachel gave Finn a kiss on the cheek and went over to Puck who was putting things in his locker. Jacob's camera focused on the two Jews who were hugging and talking. He put the camera back on Finn who was frowning.

"So how was your summer?" Rachel asked with a bright smile.

"All right," Puck said with a shrug, "Spend three months with my grandmother in Cleveland wasn't so bad. Like the bangs by the way." Puck took his hand and ruffled her hair, not too much to mess it up of course.

"Thank you," Rachel said smoothing out her hair.

"So Hudson treating you good?" Puck asked.

"Uh-huh," Rachel said and then frowned, "He forgot I am Vegan though."

"Really?" Puck said a little shocked, "But everyone knows you eat that fake food."

"I know," Rachel said quietly. Puck gave her a half smile and then asked about her dance and music classes, which when he heard about them made Puck want to bash his head into the wall, but it made her happy so it was wroth it.

R&S

Rachel turned around the corner and crashed into something, or someone.

"Sorry," The voice said, a male voice. All Rachel saw was the top of a blond head as he helped gather up her stuff. When they stood back up Rachel saw he was a very cute big mouthed boy. Rachel handed him the comic book he had dropped.

"Batman?" Rachel said and the boy's cheeks pinked slightly.

"Yeah," He said, "Got into them when I was a kid. I'm dyslexic so I had trouble reading and I liked all the pictures."

"Oh," Rachel said.

"I play football though," His tone a tad defensive, "And my abs are glass cutting." Rachel laughed, "I'm Sam by the way."

"Rachel," She said shaking his hand.

"Can you show me where Spanish is?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Rachel replied, "Follow me, so tell me more about Batman." And just as she expected Sam's pretty eyes lit up. Rachel found herself to be very comfortable around this new boy. Like they had met before, which she knew was impossible. Strange.

"Well..." Sam began as they walked together.

R&P

"Really Noah," Rachel said as they sat on a bench in the Juvenile Detention Center.

"Something to do," Puck said with a shrug.

"Something to do," Rachel repeated slowly and then took a deep breath trying to stop herself from lecturing him, "I am quite disappointed in you."

"Yeah, yeah," Puck said knowing nothing he said was going to satisfy her, "Can you get me out of here or not?"

"There is a way, but only on the condition that you perform a ligament community service." Rachel told him.

"I am not cleaning up trash on the highway," Puck said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No," Rachel said and then informed him, "You are going to be teaching guitar to kids at the homeless shelter."

"I can do that," Puck said, "Thanks Rachel."

"So Quinn is dating that new boy Sam." Rachel said catching him up. "Well kind of, she refuses to call him her boyfriend, but I can tell he is waring her down."

"Sam is like your boy right?" Puck asked.

"Yes, much to Finn's dissatisfaction," Rachel replied, "It isn't my fault that my closest friends are boys. I turn off my phone during dates and he get gets mad that when I turn it back on I have at least two texts from Sam and about ten from you. Does he not want me to have any friends?"

"Maybe if they weren't as hot as I am, and Sam is okay looking," Puck replied, "Cut him a little slack." Rachel only nodded.

P&S

"It's not funny," Sam said but Puck kept laughing.

"Dude it is hilarious," Puck said, "Using our football coach as a way to stop yourself from getting happy when you are making out with Quinn, priceless."

"Well you are the one that got her scared shitless of sex," Sam pointed out, "So I am trying to be respectful and not push her. Sucks that in the process I hurt Beiste." Puck started laughing again. "You are a crappy friend you know that?"

"Well you are going to have to make it up to her," Puck said, "I like Beiste, she's cool."

"She is going to let me start again," Sam said changing the subject.

"I should have beat the crap out of Hudson for hurting you," Puck said, "Or at least told Rachel."

"Rachel would break up with him if she found out," Sam said, "I don't want to be the reason they break up, Finn already hates our friendship enough."

"Why?" Puck said, "You and Rachel have zero chemistry."

"I know," Sam said, "Not like the two of you."

"Me and Rachel?" Puck said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's you Finn is scared of," Sam said.

"I don't do girlfriends," Puck said, "Even Quinn and I never really became anything more then friends. Rachel is a boyfriend girl, and I'm not that guy."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

P&R

"We all just pretend to like you," Santana said.

"That's not true," Puck said automatically. "I kind of like her."

"Lay off the best friend Santana," Sam said right after. Rachel mouthed _thank you_ to Sam and smiled at Puck. Finn narrowed his eyes. Finn never saw Rachel smile at him like that before. It was a smile reserved just for Puck. Finn opened his mouth to say something when Mr. Schue came in and interrupted him.

P&R

"Is Santana prettier then I am?" Rachel asked Puck as soon as he entered her room, "Dumb question, of course she is."

"Nah," Puck said laying down on her bed next to her.

"Thank you," Rachel said, "He lied to me. I told him I couldn't have sex with Jesse because it was supposed to be special, and he agreed and said he was waiting too. Then he said I was just mad because it was Santana."

"Finn's and idiot and you are beautiful," Puck told her. Rachel smiled softly and leaned over and kissed him. Not the heavy make out sessions they had in that one week or during the making of the _Run_ _Joey Run_ video, just a small kiss. They pulled away at the same time and Rachel asked if he wanted to see a movie and Puck said okay.

P&R

"Quinn?" Rachel said into the phone, "Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, where are you?" Quinn asked from the other line.

"The Christmas tree lot," Rachel replied. 10 minutes later Rachel saw Quinn's car and she got in. Quinn turned the heat up even higher seeing as Rachel looked so cold.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Finn left me." Rachel answered. Quinn's eyebrows went up.

"Well that explains why you called me." Quinn said, "Sam and Puck would have beat the crap out of Finn."

"Exactly," Rachel said. "I didn't want that."

"He left you, really?" Quinn said not quite believing it.

"Yeah, can you just take me home please?" Rachel said obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Okay," Quinn said softly and drove her home. Rachel rushed out of the car before Quinn could asked her more. She changed, took a hot shower, and got into her pjs. Rachel got her phone out and taking a deep breath dialed a familiar number. Rachel put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Hey," Rachel said trying to keep her voice even.

"What's wrong?" The person asked, obviously she was fooling no one.

"Nothing." Rachel assured them. "I...I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Okay Berry," Puck said laughing, "I can sing to you if you want."

"Would you?" Rachel said smiling even though he couldn't see it. Rachel leaned back on her bed as Puck began to sing _Sweet Caroline_. Rachel closed her eyes and just listened to him. She felt herself calming down and he knew just how to cheer her up.

P&R

"This is going to piss him off even more," Puck said as the practiced their duet.

"We have never sang together Noah," Rachel said, "I want to sing with you, and Finn broke up with me over a small kiss so it is none of his business."

"Come on Bee," Puck said nudging her, "A part of you wants to make him jealous."

"Fine," Rachel said with a sigh, "But I do really want to sing with you."

"You can't sing that song with her," Sam said sometime later when he and Puck were playing video games.

"Why can't I sing with Rachel?" Puck asked.

"You can sing with her, just not_ that _song. Puck, that song is about want and two people longing for each other," Sam replied, "I need you? That is right up there with I love you."

"It's just a song." Puck said.

"No," Sam said shaking his head, "From now on it will be yours and Rachel's song. Every time you hear it you will think about her, and she is going to think about you."

"Whatever it is just to make Finn jealous anyway," Puck said with a shrug.

"Dumbass," Sam mumbled to himself. Well hopefully this might trigger the feelings Sam knew they both had for each other.

They shouldn't have sang that song. Rachel was all about making Finn jealous, but her eyes never wandered from Puck's. Sure she smiled at Sam and Quinn, but she was singing to Puck. Need you now. Rachel had never realized how much she had needed Noah this past year. Sure she wanted Finn, but she had never needed him like she did Noah. It didn't help that she was attracted to him far more then she had ever admitted to herself. After it was over they just stared at each other for a moment, and it was only the applause that broke them out of their trance.

"The girl with the Mohawk had a really nice voice," A football player commented. Rachel narrowed her eyes and walked over. She then socked him square in the jaw.

"Don't take about my Noah like that!" Rachel yelled. No one knew what to do, they couldn't exactly hit a girl, "He is more of a man then you will ever be!"

"Rachel where did you learn to punch like that!" Tina asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said confused.

"My Noah?" Sam said speaking up. Rachel glared at him.

"Okay break it up," Mr. Schue said not wanting a fight to break out, "And Rachel stop punching people."

"Yes, Mr. Schue," Rachel said but couldn't stop the satisfied smile forming on her face.

P&R

"Quinn?" Puck said knocking carefully on the door before opening it slowly. Quinn was sitting on the floor with pictures spread out around her. They were of Sam and Quinn, Rachel and Puck were even in a few. But the main theme was Sam. Quinn was one of the most beautiful girls Puck had ever seen, but it didn't seem that way now. Her nose was running and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked awful.

"He (sniff)...broke...(another sniff)...with me!" Quinn wailed. Puck wanted to cover his ears, but he didn't think Quinn would appreciate that.

"Seriously? Evans is like nuts over you," Puck said not believing it. Quinn started crying harder. "Oh, shit. I mean it is going to be okay, just breathe." Quinn took some deep breaths.

"I told him the truth thinking he might forgive me," Quinn told him finally calming down, "But he looked so hurt and he told me it was over. Now Rachel won't speak to me and..." Quinn started sobbing again.

"What truth?" Puck asked.

"I kissed Finn and lied about it!" Quinn said with another sob, "And Rachel is siding with Sam because she is his best friend, which why wouldn't she? I am a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person Q," Puck said, "You just tend to do horrible things. But we are going to fix this. First thing..." Puck got out his phone and took a picture of her.

"What are you doing!" Quinn cried. Puck went into the hall instead of answering. He sent the picture to Rachel with the text _**What in the hell happened?**_He got a text back a minute later.

_I am watching Sam beat the crap out of a punching bag_ and then got another,

_She looks bad._

_**Sounds even worse my ears are bleeding**_

_She cheated on him Noah_

_**I know **_

_What do we do? I love them both_

_**We try and fix it. Show Sam the picture**_

_Quinn would kill us if anyone saw her like that_

_**Desperate times **_five minutes later Puck got another text.

_I showed it to him _

_**And? Tell him that she is playing **__Lucky,__Time of my life__**, and those**__ Beiber __**songs on loop. **_

_Sam is coming over to talk, but don't warn her. I think it is best if she looks genuine._

Sam should up ten minutes later with Rachel behind him. They greeted Ms. Fabray and then went upstairs.

"Go easy on her." Puck said to Sam, "I have never seen her like this." Sam only nodded and carefully went inside.

"Don't look at me I'm hideous!" Rachel and Puck heard Quinn cry. Rachel and Puck both snickered.

"Let's give Barbie and Ken some alone time," Puck said and led Rachel out of the house. They went to Breadsticks and Rachel got that awful fake food and Puck got a huge helping of spaghetti.

"Think they'll fix it?" Rachel asked.

"I hope so," Puck said with a mouthful of spaghetti, "I like our little group."

"Me too," Rachel said not even commenting on his lack of manners, "You have become such a good friend to me Noah. Thank you." She smiled shyly at him.

"You helped me get through Beth, Rach," Puck said, "I got your back."

"I know you do," Rachel said and leaned over the table and kissed his forehead and her hair got in the spaghetti. "Oh no! Give me a napkin Noah." Puck handed her one and she dipped it in her water and cleaned her hair. She smirked and then flicked some water at Puck. He narrowed his eyes and flicked some water back at her. Their water fight was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello Rachel, Puck." Rachel looked up and saw Kurt standing in front of their table. She smiled and then frowned when she saw that Finn was behind him. Carol and Burt were talking a little farther away obviously giving their children some privacy to talk to their friends.

"Hello Kurt," Rachel said cheerfully. Her hair was a little wet and her eyes were dancing. Kurt knew that being around Puck always brought life back into her.

"Sup," Puck said and everyone knew that was the friendliest greeting Kurt was going to get.

"I would ask you to join us, but it seems you are just leaving," Rachel said.

"Wouldn't have enough room Baby," Puck said and it didn't go unnoticed that Finn stiffened when Puck called her baby, "Evans and Q should be here soon."

"Quinn and Sam?" Finn said suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yes," Rachel said her tone hard, "Sam, my best friend, remember him? You teammate? The person you hurt during his first game? The person who's girlfriend you tried to steal?" Finn's face went white. "Quinn told him everything, Finn."

"She did?" Finn said nervously.

"Yes, and I think they are going to work things out," Rachel informed him, "You could tell she was really upset, didn't want to lose him."

"Can I please kick his ass now?" Puck asked Rachel, "Sam is my boy."

"No," Rachel replied, "But if he tries again he will have Sam to deal with. I saw him with that punching bag. Sam could rip him apart, and next time I won't stop him." Finn gulped.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked Kurt who was typing vigorously on his phone.

"Texting Mercedes," Kurt answered, "This is the juiciest bit of gossip we have had since Finchel broke up." The restaurant door opened and the two blonds appeared. From the looks of it Quinn didn't put any make-up on, but she still looked great. Sam had his arm around her and she was leaning into him. They walked over and Quinn's eyes went wide when she saw Finn. She whispered to Sam and tried to leave but Sam shook his head and said something back. Quinn nodded and they walked over. Rachel moved to sit next to Puck so Sam and Quinn could sit together.

"Kurt," Sam acknowledged sitting down and then to Finn. "Lima Loser." Everyone looked at Sam in utter shock. Sam had never said anything bad about anyone. Sam turned to Puck, "Can't believe they used to call you that man, no one really noticed that the golden boy was the real loser. And alone. I would leave now Finn, you aren't welcome here. Sorry Kurt."

"It is okay," Kurt assured him, "I will see you all at school, and Rachel at the sleepover this weekend."

"Can I come?" Puck asked after they left, "I would really love to see you in some skimpy jammies Rach." Rachel smacked his arm, but her cheeks turned pink.

"Pretty awesome I guess," Sam said smirking, "Me and Quinn accidentally walked in on Rachel changing, if she wasn't like a sister to me I would say she looked hot."

"Samuel Evans!" Rachel said at the same time as Puck said, "What the hell?"

"You saw Rachel naked?" Puck asked.

"Nah, had her bra and panties on," Sam replied, "Lucky guy who ever gets her." Quinn and Sam shared a look and Puck rolled his eyes. He is not that guy. Right?

R&P

"I hate you," Rachel said to Puck as they walked down the hall after her party. He was basically dragging her through the hallway.

"Come on you know you had fun Baby," Puck said and Rachel only glared not that he could see through her sunglasses. Sam and Quinn came into view and Sam was actually carrying Quinn on his back.

"You look as bad as we do," Sam said coming up to them.

"Mmm-hmm," Quinn mumbled.

"Can you carry me Noah?" Rachel asked in that voice of her that could convince Puck to do anything. He owed her anyway. He was the one that convinced her to bring out the alcohol.

"Fine," Puck said crouching down, "Hop on Berry." Rachel did and the two boys carried the girls piggyback style ignoring all the funny looks they were getting.

Both Puck and Rachel had gotten rides to school saying they were too sick to drive and since their parents were at work they got stuck walking. Thankfully Rachel was able to walk on her own now. She was light and all, but Puck didn't really want to carry her the whole way home. Puck looked down at her and she was smiling. She hooked her arm through his and leaned her cheek on his arm. It was nice having her so close to him. _I'm not that guy. How do you know? _Stupid Evans.

"I'm not that guy," Puck said as soon as they entered Rachel's empty house. "I mess things up Rachel. If I...if we...fuck."

"You will mess it up Noah," Rachel said not pretending she didn't know what he was talking about, "But so will I."

"You will?" Puck said confused, "But you are like, perfect." Rachel grinned. No one had every called her perfect before.

"Far from it," Rachel said, "But that fact that you think I am makes me feel that even if you screw it up you will never stop trying to fix it. I won't either."

"Are we...?" Puck began, "What about Finn?"

"Finn was my first love yes," Rachel said, "But what he did to Sam...I can never look at him the same again. I am picking my friendship with Sam over a potential relationship with Finn in the future. So no Finn is no longer an option for me."

"I did the same thing to him," Puck said looking at his feet.

"And Finn should have learned from that and vowed never to inflict that kind of pain on anyone, and you wanted to tell the truth. Just out of respect for Quinn you didn't," Rachel said and she looked up at him, "I can never fully trust him so we can never be together again if I don't trust him. I trust you."

"Really?" Puck said still a little hesitant.

"You push my buttons, anger me sometimes, but you have never hurt me," Rachel said walking over and taking his hand, "You never tried to change me and stood up for me. And there is the whole Jewish thing. So yes, I think we really doing this."

"Here," Puck said taking off his Letterman jacket and handing it to her, "You should wear this. That way you don't have to wear a necklace with my name on it to remind people who your guy is." Rachel grinned and put the jacket on.

K&C

"He gave you his jacket?" Sam said from the other line, "That is so sweet. Adorable really."

"Shut it," Rachel said into the phone, her cheeks pink.

"No, seriously Rachel, this is a good thing," Sam said his tone serious now, "But don't hurt him."

"What?" Rachel said confused.

"Puck doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve, you know that." Sam started, "He is breaking a lot of his "badass" rules for you. If you break his heart Rachel the sweet caring guy Puck lets out sometimes will be gone."

"I don't want to hurt him." Rachel said never realizing how fragile Noah might be, at least about love.

"Finn will always be an issue for Puck, I know it is for me," Sam told her, "Just let Puck know that he is the only guy for you, okay? He will need to hear that."

"I will, thanks Sam." Rachel said, "I'm...I'm just really glad I have you."

"I am glad I have you too Bee," Sam said and they talked for a couple more hours. Rachel had never had a friend like this before. Sure she and Quinn had become really close during the last year, but with Sam it felt like she had known each him for years.

P&R

"This is dedicated to the first person who ever sang to me," Rachel said standing in front of the Glee Club, "I hope this expresses how I feel." Rachel nodded at Sam who was playing the guitar for her. Rachel began to sing _Sparks Fly_. It was amazing how much the lyrics fit. Puck was reckless, and a bad boy, but he was good to her and always saw right through her. Rachel saw a smile slowly creep up Puck's face. He had never been sung to like this before. He had always been the one doing the singing. To Rachel, Quinn, even Mercedes. But no one just for him.

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly, oh baby smile_

_And the speaks fly..._ Rachel let the note drift away.

The whole class cheered Quinn and Sam being the loudest. Rachel looked hopefully at Puck who hadn't moved. All of a sudden he shot out of his seat and kissed her right there in front of everyone. Rachel giggled when they broke apart and they kissed again.

….

**What did you think? **

**I was going to go a little more into season two, but I felt that was just rambling. Unless you want more AU moments...let me know and I might do another chapter! **

**Thanks for reading and review, faving, alerting. Just thanks you all rock! **


End file.
